Percy Jackson: The Disciple of Chaos
by Lord Revan Flame
Summary: Percy Jackson was the hero, he was the person everyone looked up to. He had a girlfriend, a family, a tight knit group of brothers and sisters. Then it all came crashing down, one by one they left him for a liar. He was to be sentenced to Tartarus, but instead he was saved. Together, with a new family and a new army and a new name, he will save those that had forsaken him.
1. Prologue to an Epic Adventure

**So**

**Hey guys**

**Lord Revan Flame is back on Percy Jackson**

**So, I am a big fan on Percy joining Chaos stories and stuff**

**I know a lot of you probably hate these stories because their cliche, but**

**Well they're not**

**Some are because they're just**

**Oh, Percy got dumped**

**Oh, Percy got all powerful and is this super duper over powered vengeful anti-hero**

**Well, those are cliche**

**But the other ones, those plots are so dynamic and different that I love it**

**So I came up with my own idea**

**A dramatic, dynamic, and special plot I came up with**

**And I hope you love it**

**So**

**Without any further ado**

**I bid you farewell till the ending author's note**

* * *

><p>As history has seen it, there was no time before time. There was nothing before the big bang, nothing before time and space began.<p>

How wrong they were.

For before time began, there was The-One-Above-All-Others.

He who crafted the first universe in all its glory, worlds of massive scale with beings of great power. In the beginning he created his first children, the first world, the first forms of life. He created the Primes, an ancient race of benevolent god-like beings who resided on the planet of Alpha Prime.

In their wake came other creations, the most similar to them being humanity crafted by Prometheus in the ancient days of Greece, but that was long after the end of the First Universe. In time, that very power stopped, time itself came to a halt and with it reality.

The universe came to and end and as the cycle permitted, another began. The-One-Above-All-Others formed a new universe, his first creations the Primes following the path he treaded into the divine beyond. Their world had remained untouched by war or plague, no famine had ever killed nor any outside force had invaded, the Primes had never faced extinction until the Great Void War.

At the beginning of the Second Universe, The-One-Above-All-Others looked below onto the world he had made so long ago and saw the families that thrived, the children that ran around their loving parents. And with an excited heart, he created two children who personified the very essence of the balance.

Chaos was born, a being who believed in the freedom of all sentient beings and Order, a being who saw that the perfect order was the means to peace. In time, both siblings were taught by the parent to create worlds and fill them with life, that was how Earth came to be.

From the vast darkness of space, Chaos came and crafted a planet, a raw, untouched world. It was simply a rock that floated around a star from which he gained the powers to create the said world. Before he could finish, however, Order turned on his brother.

The two fought for millions of years, both sides aiming for the ultimate goal of either freedom or tyranny. Chaos believed in pure freedom, that chaos did not matter as long as all beings had the right to do what the pleased while Order believed in perfect balance, that everything had to be in one place, that one side must be equal to another, that all things should be as he saw fit. The balance of chaos and order tipped a multitude of times it could not be counted and in the end, there was no victor.

Neither sibling won as their creator, their parent, their father came down upon them, and with a heavy heart exiled both from the universe, keeping them within the ancient antithesis to the material plane, The Void. It was in this time that both beings were exiled that an evil was born, an evil that was created to balance out the goodness that The-One-Above-All-Others had brought.

Among the many factions, nations, races, and species that the three beings of creation had crafted, there was one alliance of the light that stood by good through thick and thin. The Knights of Chaos and Order, an ancient unity of peacekeepers sworn to serve the three creation beings remained neutral in the great battle between the young sibling protogenoi.

However, one of the seven that made up the High Council, the leadership that lead the knights betrayed them to a dark being, one who came to existence in the wake of the siblings' millenia upon millenia spanning struggle. The Great Void War began and in retaliation to this new evil, the Primes rose up from their peaceful society to fight. This was the cycle of life, when one battle ended, another began.

Conflict was a natural part of life, as was love, as was peace, and as was hate and death. Time progressed and the war came to the end, the dark forces put to rest, the Primes extinct, the Knights of Chaos and Order gone, and Chaos and Order still in exile.

However, countless ages ago, looking below his pride and power as his father had, Chaos witnessed the beauty of life and created his children, the Primordial gods. They were not restricted to the Void as was their father and came down upon the Earth. They became jealous of each other and fought for power, their battle shaping the Earth into what it came to be in the time of their children.

They raised mountains, created vast landscapes from which oceans formed and great plains or valleys grew, the pit which became Tartarus came to be, the heavens brightened and darkened, and soon they claimed these new domains. From their greatness birthed the Titans and from their malevolent power came the Olympian gods. War plagued the young world, but golden ages of peace were just as common.

Prometheus, looking upon ancient texts and tomes, discovered the existence of the rest of the universe, crafting humankind in the image of the Primes, as close to as he could as well as adding the details of the immortal beings in. From there demigods and demititans were born, the Primordials disappeared into myths and legends, man forgot about their great deities and looked upon mighty machines of menial or war labor as their weapons, and that is where are story begins.

For from the simple creation of the First Universe, a second was made. From the creation of the second universe, the immortal beings came to being, and from them Percy Jackson was born into the world.

* * *

><p>"This is war!" Aether shouted as he paced around in the Primordial Throne Room.<p>

Eight of the ten Primordials sat or stood in the throne room, colored black as it remained in the center of the ten's father's palace.

Hemera tried to calm her husband, but Aether brushed her aside, furious at what had transpired.

Tartarus was eagerly waiting for what would happen next, happy that his domain would expand further, giving him even more power from the souls of the punished that would be sent to his massive prison domain.

Chronos sat with his wife Ananke who sat in a throne next to him, the time god observing while the destiny god was busy thinking.

Hydros sat on his throne of coral and stone, water spouts shooting several streams of water into a small moat around his throne. He raised an eyebrow, not knowing what had happened.

Erebus and Nyx watched from their thrones, wondering what dark deed would cause their brother, the opposite of Erebus to grow angry.

"Tell me, what has happened?" Hydros asked with boredom. "I was on my world when you called the emergency meeting."

"It is Gaea," Chronos stated, "She has sired children with Tartarus in order to kill her grandchildren in revenge for killing her first children."

"Great," Erebus groaned in annoyance, "how many times must she cause death and destruction where she goes?"

"As many times as I please!"

Each primordial turned to see the earth goddess stroll into the throne room, wearing her plant green toga with arrogant pride.

"Gaea, you do not even know what have done!" Aether shouted with rage. "The balance is broken, darkness is falling upon Earth."

"I think not," Ananke said as she pulled out her torch.

They all turned to watch her swing it in the air, the bright orange flames coming off to make an IM. The image was translucent and tinted an orange color. Their eyes widened as Zeus struck down his Giant opposite, Porphyrion with the help of his demigod child.

"The combination of god and man, in a single form," Ananke said in awe, marveling at the sight of such a lifeform, "Demigods fighting side by side with their parents in order to defeat a threat to the world. Gaea, your war has failed."

The earth goddess gritted her teeth as an expression of rage covered her face. Before she could screech at them however, there was a flash of light. They looked at the center throne at the end of the throne room. It was a large throne, taller and greater than all others.

It was made of a gleaming black substance, Chaotic Silver. Crafted in a majestic and superior design, waves of dominance rolling off of it onto any person who stood near it. Sitting upon this throne was a man in a set of black robes. His star white hair was elegant and silk-like, flowing down from his head and from his large wizard like beard. His eyes were colored star white save for the space black irises and void black pupil that burned in rage.

"Gaea!" Chaos boomed, his eyes fool of malevolence and anger at his daughter.

"Father," they all gasped and Gaea cowered in fear.

"You have destroyed your vows to protect the world you claimed as your domain!"

"I am protecting it!" she argued, "The gods are unfit for being the rulers of Earth!"

"And your children are not fit either!" he bellowed. "Do not anger me child! You have brought great shame to your name, my name, and the names of your children. From this day forward, I punish you!"

She cowered and Chaos began to raise a staff made of the same material as his throne, but stopped when he saw his daughter, Ananke's expression.

"Ananke?"

The fiery blonde haired goddess looked up from her confused state and stared with her ember blue eyes.

"Yes father?"

"What is that expression on your face?"

"Expression?"

"You seem confused," he spoke and she looked back down in thought. "Why?"

"It does not concern this trial," she said and everyone waited as the ancient primordial of the Void processed this information.

"What is it?"

"A prophecy," she answered and everyone gasped.

Prophecies from her seers were common, quests to reclaim lost treasures and ancient artifacts as to safeguard life. However, prophecies coming directly from the goddess herself rather than her passing it along to a seer was uncommon.

"Of what?" Hemera questioned with curiosity.

"A War," Tartarus suggested, but everyone glared at the blood thirsty protogenoi.

"A Hero?" Nyx asked with enthusiasm, hoping she could twist and connive the hero into her service.

"Both, but also..." she trailed off as she pressed a finger against her lip in thought.

The primordials leaned forward as she contemplated, looking for the word that would correctly put into terms the morbid feeling that rose in her soul.

"Doom."

She breathed in deeply before exhaling, a fine greenish mist pouring out of her mouth and around her as her eyes turned a glowing green color.

_The hero falls and darkness rises  
><em>_Shadows twist and connive  
>The gods will meet their demises<br>Only the betrayed and the fallen with five  
>Only they will save the day<br>Only together, defeat the darkness can they  
><em>

The green mist halted from pouring from her mouth and Ananke's eyes returned to their normal fiery color.

"A new prophecy?" Chronos asked with confusion, "But to what does it refers?"

"Obviously war," Tartarus stated. "A war like no other."

"Also of a hero," Hemera replied, "and his allies."

"Still, the matter remains, when and where will this prophecy take place?" Chronos asked, waving his arm about in a thinking manner.

"Where all great prophecies take place and are fulfilled," their shared father answered as he waved his staff in the air making an image of a world in the form of an IM, "Earth."

They stared at the world before looking back at Gaea.

"Now, for your sister's trial, I hereby sentence you to an eternal slumber. You may only awaken by the power of an outside force."

The earth goddess gasped in horror and attempted to flee only for her to be flashed forcibly to Earth by her father. Everyone was silent after that, the only sound being the remnants of Gaea's scream before being flashed away.

"Father?" Nyx asked after a moment, "What shall we do now?"

"We shall meditate on this," he stated and stood. "We must know what this prophecy means and how we are a part of it. One of our demigod children shall be a part of this fray and they shall be in grave danger. Go, return to your homes and your people."

They all nodded before flashing to their separate world's where they resided with their creations.

Chronos returned to his shared world with his Ananke. The married couple lived in peace on the world of time guardians known as Galacron.

Hydros returned to his world of Aquanos, a world of the water bearing naiads who lived in great cities on or under the rest seas.

Tartarus returned to his domain of chains and shackles within the underworld.

Aether and Hemera returned to their created world, Havenheim where men and woman with wings of doves resided.

Erebus and Nyx went home to the dark world, Shadenheim where beings with crimson wings of bats resided.

Then there was the tenth primordial, Ouranous whose essence drifts in the heavens above Earth, forever watching and listening till the time he may return to the material plane.

Time had passed for millenia, Chaos staying within his palace that resided within the Void. He had not heard from his brother in years, not speaking to nor interacting with him in any shape or form, but the last time they had spoken was a very peaceful and non-aggressive one.

One day, however, he returned his gaze to Earth in time for him to discover Nyx attempting to awaken her sister. For this treachery she was forced to remain within the depths of Tartarus where her mind slowly crumbled and madness took hold.

Years passed and Chaos' mournful gaze lightened as he followed the adventures of a new hero, a true and pure hero, a hero named Perseus Jackson.

* * *

><p><strong>So that was fun<strong>

**A lot of you might recognize the last part being the beginning of my Percy Jackson and the Chaotics prologue**

**Well, that's a part of this  
><strong>

**Also, a lot of your who thought I was a Doctor Who fanatic**

**Go somewhere else**

**I did that because I was going to surprise you all**

**You really think I was going to take the Doctor Who prophecy thing and make it the actual prophecy**

**Puh-lease**

**Anyways**

**Review, Favorite, and Follow**

**(Also, if you've read a story called "Disciple of Chaos" I thought of this myself, I did not steal the title or concept)**

**Hope to see you all here again,  
>Lord Revan Flame<strong>


	2. Betrayal and Order

**Back are we**

**Welcome viewers**

**Chapter 1 is now**

**So this is the beginning of Percy's betrayal and all**

**I'll try to make this as believable as possible**

**So no need to get so angry over**

**Oh, Annabeth wouldn't do that**

**She's to in love with Percy**

**To be perfectly honest I don't care about that**

**I care about how the human body works**

**So, I'm going to do this**

**Let's go!**

* * *

><p>"AH!" Percy Jackson yelled as he flew towards Thalia's Pine.<p>

He had been sent on a quest to collect a demigod in Missouri and now he had returned home, but on the way the kid had been stupid enough to wonder off and find a drakon. The mentioned child was running after Perseus, screaming as the drakon snapped at him.

"Up the hill!" he shouted and the demigod ran towards Thalia's Pine.

Percy got up, staggering a bit from the shock he had received when the drakon whacked him with its tail like a baseball player. He held up Riptide and prepared for the coming battle, fortunately he didn't need to fight dazed. A column of fire spewed out at the drakon as Peleus charged down the hill towards the monster, spraying bright flames at it.

The drakon roared and swiped at the dragon, but Peleus' dragon scales were tougher. He snapped and caught the drakon's neck with his mouth. He twisted his head and there was a loud snap and crack as he broke the monster's neck.

"Thanks boy," Perseus praised and rubbed the dragon's head as he came over to check on him.

Shouting and cursing could be heard so Percy looked up to Half-Blood Hill where a group of campers lead by Clarisse stood.

"Gods Prissy," Clarisse shouted as she ran down the hill, "What happened to you?"

"Drakon turned me into a baseball. Luckily, Peleus here saved me."

He patted Peleus on the head and she sighed as she face-palmed.

"Come on," she said and offered the end of Maimer to him, "Chiron's talking to the new camper you brought in and the kid's a bit arrogant."

"Tell me about it," he joked and grabbed the end of the spear, Clarisse pulling him up.

* * *

><p>It was only a year to date that the camp found itself celebrating the arrival of Lance Derkins, son of Zeus. The arrogant child seemed to be another result of Zeus' boredom and lust, arriving near the same time Perseus was born, only a year later. Being as egotistical and prideful as his father, the young demigod attempted to place himself on top of the leadership order at the camp.<p>

He spread his lies, whispered rumors into the ears of new campers, and went as far as injuring some to blame on the top dog of the camp, Perseus Jackson. The effect was terrifyingly glorious, Percy Jackson was degraded to an arrogant boy while Lance Derkins became a selfless hero. One apparently worthy of godhood as he was offered that choice after his first quest to find and slay Medusa.

The Big Three respected him, Athena respected him, Aphrodite lusted for him, Apollo and Hermes envied his fame and glory, Hephaestus attained a certain respect for the boy, Artemis only saw him as a necessary _male_ asset to the Olympians, Dionysus knew him only as a respected brat, and the rest held him in high regards.

Then there was Percy Jackson, former Hero of Olympus, now its forgotten savior. The Olympians threw him out, his father disowned him for his 'petty and dark' deeds he had 'committed', the camps saw him as an arrogant, weak minded buffoon, and all he had left was his family.

Thalia stood by his side, Nico stood by his side, Grover stood by his side, and Annabeth stood by his side. Four out of the once hundreds of thousands, four friends brought together by fate and soon to be taken apart. Lance destroyed his sister's specially gifted bow and arrows from Artemis herself, Nico had found the pictures of his late family burnt and destroyed, and Grover lost the love of his life to a forest fire started by 'Percy Jackson'.

Then, there came the day he found out that he had been completely betrayed. He walked forward towards the beach, towards the place he knew Annabeth would be waiting for him. Percy Jackson in one hand had a box of chocolates, hoping to please his girlfriend and in the other a velvet box. He had been nervous about this for ages, not knowing how to ask her that special question.

He was 19-years-old now, plenty old enough to get engaged and plenty old enough to have a wedding. Annabeth was the best thing that had ever happened to him, but when Lance came he was worried something might happen. He wanted to cling onto her, stay by her side all day, but he respected her privacy.

Not once did she distance herself from him, not once did she not kiss him when she should have or not say she loved him, but something was off. Finally, when he arrived at the beach he found her there, waiting for him as always.

"Annabeth Chase, will you marry me?" he asked and as he had hoped, she said simply her answer.

"Yes!"

The party with his mortal family was a fairly big event, Sally Blofis-Jackson and Paul Blofis went all out on the party and Percy couldn't be happier. Annabeth on the other hand, she was divided. She loved Percy, but... since Lance's quest they had been secretly dating. She didn't know what was the better choice, cheating on Percy and gaining the approval of her mother or marrying Percy and that would be it.

Needless to say, she was the last straw for Percy.

* * *

><p>Annabeth called off the wedding, Dad had left him, his friends left him, everyone, but his mom and step-dad left him. Percy sat on the beach, alone as Annabeth had her own wedding, with him, Lance. The arrogant son of Zeus had taken everything from him except life and he was pretty sure that one day he'd get to that.<p>

"Percy," a voice called and he turned to see Hermes standing there, a sad gaze in his eyes.

"Uh, Hermes. Hey, what's up?" he replied, confused why an Olympian was there.

"The council wants to see you and dad's not happy at all," he spoke, a certain regret in his voice.

Percy cautiously got up and walked over to the golden haired god. Grabbing his wrist, Hermes flashed them both to Olympus, appearing within the throne room.

"I'm sorry," Hermes murmured before flashing onto his throne.

Percy stood before the Olympian Council, twelve gods in total surrounding him in their thrones.

"Perseus Jackson, you stand trial this day!" Zeus bellowed and Percy's eyes widened in shock.

"Trial?" he questioned and turned to see both demigod camps sitting in fold-up chairs, all glaring at him. "What'd I do?"

"You're a traitor!" Annabeth screamed at him and he was taken back, stumbling backwards from the surprising sound of her screeching voice.

"Traitor?"

"Do not play stupid with us, boy," Athena growled, leaning forward from her throne. "We know of your involvement with Gaea."

"Involveme- what? The only thing I ever did with her was stab her a bunch a times with Jason!" he shouted, but his words fell on ears deafened by their trust with their source of information.

"My own son discovered evidence of your treachery. So now we will decide your fate," Zeus stated and leaned back into his chair, the rest of the Olympians following suit.

Percy had his mouth open, gaping as his wide eyes looked around.

Zeus was the center of attention in the meeting, he did not speak, only listened and noted.

Poseidon dared not look at the 'disgrace upon his name', only did he do so to glare at him.

Apollo and Hermes didn't involve themselves in the deciding of his fate except to say yes or no.

Athena shot glares every so often at him as she spoke with the rest of the council.

Aphrodite was looking with a curious and confused face at Percy and the rest of the demigods, wondering what romantic power she could take from these events.

Artemis glared at the 'arrogant' boy before the Olympians.

Hephaestus and Dionysus paid no heed to the meeting, simply doing the same as Apollo and Hermes.

Hera was silently murmuring what she heard from the others to herself, trying to make sense of how a boy who was loyal to Olympus could betray them.

Finally, Demeter looked on at the demigods, simply wondering on what could drive such a fine hero to betray them.

"Perseus Jackson, step forward!" Zeus rumbled and he nervously obliged. "The Council has deemed you..."

He paused for a more dramatic effect, the demigods waiting for the judgement that would be waged on their 'enemy'.

"Guilty."

Percy looked on in horror as Zeus raised his Master Bolt. The lightning god was ranting on about something concerning betrayal and death penalty. He caught the word 'Tartarus' in the rant and immediately his eyes looked for something that could help him. Poseidon had betrayed him so using water wasn't an option. The Romans and Greeks would kill him the moment he ran. Zeus' big 'ole Master Bolt would fry him either way.

There seemed to be one option left, the stupid option.

The moment Zeus threw his Master Bolt, Percy drew Riptide. The cap came off and the blade elongated, catching the youngest of the original children of Kronos' lightning bolt. The Celestial Bronze blade absorbed the godly weapon before a flash burned everyone's eyes. Percy felt like he was in heaven, then he hit the ground.

After a minute or two he regained his bearings and pulled up his arm, looking at Riptide in his hand. The blade was glowing intensely, almost like it was about to melt.

"Riptide, did I ever tell you I loved you?" Percy murmured, but snapped his head towards the throne room when he heard shouting.

The explosion had propelled him out of the doors of the Olympian throne room and onto the grassy park on Olympus. Painfully getting up, he started limping away to the nearest building to hide in.

"Okay, so everyone hates me, I'm a criminal, and my life sucks," he mumbled as he sat down in a rather large library. "Wait, is this a... oh crap."

He looked behind him at the pedestal he had been sitting next to, realizing it was the Athena Parthenos, the statue Annabeth had rescued from Arachne.

"Oh Hades," he groaned and moved backwards, stumbling into another pillar. "Minotaur dung!"

He grabbed a crystal ball before it fell, but the moment his finger made contact, he realized something was off.

"What the?"

He looked closely into the crystal ball, the pure white color of it and realized there was actual a pattern of carvings in it. He felt himself getting drained and dropped the ball, seeing it hit the floor, but not breaking or cracking or anything that involved loud noises besides the loud bang.

It began to glow, then it glowed brighter, and then it flashed a bright white before changing. Percy backed up and ran behind the 40 foot Athena statue as the crystal ball became pure godly energy and took a humanoid form.

"Argh! Ah!" an ancient, really angry voice roared as the being of pure energy tried getting up.

He/She was on all fours, on their hands and knees, but soon he/she was getting up on their legs. The body took the form of a man and soon pale skin appeared. Armor glowed into existence on his body, appearing, but as it did it shifted around to form the separate pieces of armor.

He smashed a fist on his leg to get a piece of armor to move onto his thigh. He grabbed his helmet and shoved it up so he could see past his helmet.

"Argh!" he bellowed as he finally finished having his armor put itself in place on him. "Who dares to awaken me and what hideously disgusting mausoleum is this!"

Percy looked in shock and awe as the tall, ancient being stood on two creaky legs and a cane. He had a beard colored pitch black that went into long tendrils that went down to his collar bone. His head was covered in a bluish white bucket helmet with a crown on it as was the rest of his body.

"Answer me probably mortal or suffer my infinite wrath!" he bellowed in rage and his beard tendrils bounced off each other as he swayed his head. Percy slowly, cautiously stepped out into his sight. "Hm, who're you?"

The man had a British accent, a really angry British accent. His eyes were pure white, as in as white as blank, just blank nothingness as if they were as bright as a star. He stood taller than the statue of Athena, at least by ten feet which put him at, at least 50 feet tall. Perseus was in awe and fear as he watched the massive immortal being bend downwards with one hand on his cane, the other on the ground as he looked at him.

"Um, uh..." Percy stammered and the being narrowed his eyes.

"Speak mortal!" he boomed and Percy yelped before regaining his composure.

"Percy Jackson!"

Unfortunately for Percy, it wasn't him who said his name.

"I can sense you in my palace!"

Athena and the Olympians were definitely hot on his trail.

"Who's that?" the British immortal asked as the doors burst open.

"Perseu-" Zeus stopped right before the end of his target's name when his eyes laid upon the giant in his daughter's library. "What in the name of Tartarus are you?"

"What am I? What are you!" the Brit roared and everyone jumped back at the godly man's booming voice.

"I am Zeus, god of lightning! King of the gods!" the lightning god proudly stated, but the being before him seemed unimpressed.

"Oh, are you now?" he asked and rose up to stand fully at 50 feet tall. "Well then, gaze upon the eternal glory of one of the creation gods!"

He slammed his right fist against his chest while pointing his cane that was now in his left hand at the gods. All the immortal beings in the room froze at that, save for Lance Derkins who raised in eyebrow in confusion just as the rest of the demigods in the room.

"Creation god?" Percy asked and the man looked down at him.

"Yeah, creation god. I was there when my father made the universe! Then I was there when I made planets and life and all that stuff!" he roared and the only thought Percy could process was.

_This guy did not age well_

"Well whoever you are, I order you to hand over the boy! He has committed treason against Olympus!"

"Treason? Hand him over? Order me? Order me! I am Order itself child!" the man snapped and slammed the end of his cane onto the ground. "I am the creation god, a primordial! I am Order, primordial of order itself. I maintain the balance!"

The gods suddenly felt waves of energy rolling off the off-his-rockers old man and realized he truly was a primordial, a creation god at that.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I think I'll be asking some questions," he spoke and waved his arm.

The Olympian forces were shot out the door and the wooden doors slammed shut before suddenly transmuting into a solid block of Celestial Bronze.

"Whoa," Percy gasped in awe and Order chuckled.

"Yes, I know. Now, mind telling me where I am, when I am, and why I'm here?"

"Well, uh Order, sir- er, I mean my lord or liege or-"

"Just call me Order your babbling buffoon!" he boomed again and Percy jumped before recomposing once more.

"Well Order, you're on Olympus, home of the Olympian gods in Athena, goddess of wisdom's palace/library and it's the twenty first century and I have no idea while you're here," he quickly explained and Order nodded to all of it.

"Alright, now why're you a traitor?"

Percy looked down, he looked down in regret and pain as he felt a knife pierce his heart.

"I didn't betray anyone. I got framed."

"Framed!" he roared and Percy jumped again. "Some little weasel framed you! That's the worst kind of betrayal."

"Well, yeah I guess," the ex-son of Poseidon said as Order looked around.

"Alright, I can't turn a blind eye to this," he spoke and held a massive finger out to Perseus. "Hold on tight, don't wanna get lost in the cosmic winds."

"Cosmic winds? What?"

"We're going somewhere else on Earth!" he bellowed and began to glow.

"We're flashing?"

"Yeah! Now hold on tight!"

"But won't the-"

He didn't finish as the sound of an atom bomb going off filled his ears. Everything went bright and then he was flying through the air, again. After a while of groaning and moaning in pain, he got up and looked around at the burnt grass all around him. He was in Central Park, he recognized this part of the large park.

Order was laying down on a patch of trees nearby, holding his head.

"Argh, I'm to old for this, to tired too," he groaned as Percy walked over to him.

"What was that? That wasn't flashing."

"What'd you mean? That's flashing alright," he groaned and looked around. "Where are we? We still on the right planet?"

"Right planet? Okay, what's going on?" Percy questioned, this time being the one to ask questions.

"Well that was flashing, where you go from one place to another real quick like."

"Yeah I know, another way of air travel, but-"

"Air travel? You must be misinformed, if it air travel then it's probably air travel for those little Olympians brats. Primordials travel by dimension," he explained and Percy's eyes widened.

"Oh," was his only response and Order chuckled.

"Yes, oh. Now tell me, where are we now?"

"Central Park, New York City," Percy answered and he looked around.

"Oh right, New York. Heard about this pla- Wait, it's coming back to me now. Gods, Titans, Giants, all those little demigods, and... the war!"

"War?"

"Yes, the war! What was it again? Germs versus Ally?"

"Germs versus Ally? Wait, you mean Germany versus Allies?"

"Yeah, that's it."

"That was World War II, Axis versus Allies," Percy said, remembering his high school history lesson. "That was at least 60 or 70 years ago."

"Hm, almost a century. Meh, first time I got on Earth was back during that whole Victorian age thing. Marched over to America with some sailor boys, then got a nice little show with that American Civil War. Woke up after a good long nap and found some son of Hades, what was his name? Hitler? Yeah, that Adolf guy was talking like a true politician, but he didn't get his art degree as a kid did he?"

Percy just stood there, processing all of that. He was here since before electricity and America, he knew about Hitler's art thing, and then Nico was actually Hitler's cousin.

"Oh gods, Nico's related to Hitler," Percy gasped in horror and Order groaned.

"Don't you got somewhere else to be then keep asking me question kid?"

"Somewhere else to be?" he wondered and remembered one crucial thing. "Mom."

Percy started running, he ran as fast as he could towards that oh so familiar street and that oh so familiar apartment to find his always familiar mother and step-father. What he found was horrifying and made him unleash a blood curdling scream of rage and sadness.

His mother lay on the ground, a knife in her heart, Annabeth's knife in her heart while Paul was slumped against the wall, his head separated from his body.

"No, no, no, no, no," Percy continually spoke as he crawled to his mother, resting a hand on her pregnant belly. "Please, please don't be gone."

He found no pulse, no sign of life. Her chest did not rise and fall, she did not get up. Paul did not magically revive himself, nothing happened. He was alone, completely alone.

"That's not good."

Percy turned his head and saw Order standing there, now only 10 feet tall, hunching over to fit in the room.

"Why're you here?" Percy snapped and the primordial decided the boy had enough to deal with at the moment.

"Thought I'd follow. Good thing I did too," he said and moved his hand over Sally Blofi-Jackson's pregnant stomach. "I can still feel a little spark of life in there."

"Spark of life? My mom's baby!"

"Yeah, now step aside kiddy and watch a creation god at work," he proudly stated and his hand began to glow golden.

A soft aura of gold light came off his outstretched hand as he clenched and unclenched it, making small bursts of golden light flow down onto Sally's corpse. After several moments, he brought his arms up and the golden light transformed into a small body, a little girl sitting in the primordial's arms.

Percy could not speak, he was to in awe at the moment, marveling on how he had saved his half-sibling's life.

"You saved it," he gasped and Order nodded.

"Yeah, another atonement for my sins," he solemnly spoke and materialized a blanket into a hand, wrapping the baby in it before handing it over to Percy. "Congrats, you got a mortal girl. What're you gonna name it?"

"I, I don't know."

Suddenly, the sound of thunder boomed and they looked up as the baby girl began to cry for the first time.

"Oh boy, seems little lightning brat felt my power. Must be on their way," he said and snapped his fingers. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" Percy asked as he followed the hobbled with his cane down a hall towards a set of rooms.

"A place I escaped from a long time ago," the spoke and opened the door to a room. "Come on!"

He hobbled in and Percy followed, the door shutting itself behind him.

"Whoa," was all Percy could say as he gazed upon the city before him.

* * *

><p><strong>Here's the end<strong>

**So, was that good?**

**I'm sorry if you wanted a better explanation for how people forgot and betrayed Percy, but I'm going to have flashbacks later for that**

**So, yeah**

**Major twist in Chaos stories**

**Order is good!**

**Order is recruiting Percy!**

**Order saved his baby sister!**

**So anyways, send me flames, send me good comments**

**I like them all because you help me become a better writer either way**

**So remember**

**Review, Favorite, and Follow**

**Lord Revan Flame, signing off**


	3. Welcome to the Void

**Welcome back!**

**So I'm glad to welcome you back here**

**Here's the next chapter people**

**We got Percy's recruitment and meeting people**

**Not really anything to talk about so I guess we'll just start**

**Let's go!**

* * *

><p>"Whoa," was all I could say as I looked out at the massive city in front of me.<p>

My baby sister squirmed in my arms as I marveled in awe. So basically speaking, I, Percy Jackson was in total and utter awe.

The entire city was a mix of new architecture and ancient Greek style stuff. There were skyscrapers made of metal and stone, large marble buildings, entire sections of the city were just large open areas where people walked around and enjoyed daily life.

"What is this place?"

"It's the Void," my new friend, Order answered. "Big 'ole dimension my old man made to trap my brother and I in after we ended our something millenia war."

"Wait, you have a brother?"

"Mm hm, name's Chaos."

"Chaos? He sounds like a big baddy."

"Nah, he's a goody two shoes. I'm the big baddy," he spoke and turned around so his gaze on the city moved to look at me.

He bent down, hunching over more to press a finger against my forehead. Suddenly, images of him back when he must've been a total badass appeared in my head. A buff guy in bluish white armor fighting another guy in bluish white armor, but he had a long, silky white beard with tan skin.

"I used to think that perfect order meant everyone obeyed me, biggest mistake I ever made," he solemnly explained as he put both hands on his cane. "I made up with my brother after we got exiled here, but after a while you get bored in staying in the same place. I found a way out of here so I jumped through a portal, went to Earth, and hid from Mr. One-Above-All-Others, me old man for years and years and years."

"So you were evil?"

"Once, then I turned good again, and then some big 'ole evil spawned," he grumbled and looked over to our right. "Oh, great, he's here."

I turned my head to look where he was looking to see a tendril of orange lightning slowly expand into a circular looking shape before flashing bright orange and making a man in black robes appear. He looked like Order, the same old looking guy, but he had star white hair and pitch black eyes.

"Who dares to- Order?" the new guy spoke and I instantly recognized him as the guy Order fought back then, um... his brother, Chaos.

"Oh look, goody two shoes Chaos," he spoke in a high pitched voice and his brother narrowed his eyes.

"Oh ha ha, where have you been?"

"Where've I been? I've been on Earth!"

"You were on my planet!"

"Yeah and I've been reaping your rewards!" Order gloated and started laughing, but quickly regretted it because he started hacking and coughing two seconds in.

"You look old."

"So do you!"

With that explanation, he banged Chaos on the head with his cane before hobbling towards a door behind us.

"Least I don't need a cane," Chaos grumbled and saw me standing there. "Who are these young ones?"

"Oh yeah, and that's Percy Jackson. Big hero back on his planet."

"Excuse me? _The_ Percy Jackson?" Chaos gasped in shock and stared at me.

"Uh, yeah," I spoke and he leaned forward towards me.

"By the creation spark," he gasped and looked me over. "Who's that?"

He gingerly pointed at my baby sister and I felt sadness pool back into my heart.

"She's my baby sister. Your brother saved her before she could die in my mom when she died," I explained and his surprised face turned dark as he learned about this revelation.

"It seems he is truly atoning for his sins," he murmured and looked behind us.

I did too and saw Order hobbling into a massive throne room, going back to his 50 foot form.

"Where's my throne!" he boomed from inside and Chaos sighed.

"You weren't here when we were making them so you don't get one yet!" he shouted back and strode into the ginormous throne room.

I decided to follow and gazed in awe at everything inside. We were in a throne room, a large throne room filled with thrones of all sorts.

The walls were made of a gleaming black stone like material almost like someone cut the color black into bricks and set up. Enormous pillars of the same black material stood behind the twelve thrones.

On the right side of me there was a throne made of light colored wood and snow white marble with a blue gem encrusted above a head same went with the throne next to it and carved into the marble were depictions of angels in heaven.

Next to them there was a throne made of a gold structure, but the inside was hollow and visible showing hundreds of gears, rotors, pipes, etc. It looked like the inside of a clock.

Standing beside the clock throne was a throne made of simple oak wood and gold. Carved into the wood were pictures of heroes slaying monsters.

Next to that was a throne of coral and stone with water spout shooting out into a small moat around it.

I turned my head to the left and observed those thrones.

The first two thrones were the opposite of the first two on the other side. They were made of dark wood with black granite and a red gem encrusted above.

Next to those thrones was a throne of pure metal. I could see bolts and nails in it. Giant spikes of metal protruded out of the sides of the back rest. Chains and shackles were hung in them and in the gleaming metal I saw lakes of blood and raging fires.

Standing next to it was a throne of dirt and stone with a tree growing behind it so the throne part of its trunk.

The last throne was a throne made of light wood and had miniature clouds floating around it.

Then there was the final throne, not the last one, the final one. Final because it was the grandest. All the others were way bigger than the gods', but the final one was definitely for Chaos because it was for a 50 foot person. It was made of those same black bricks being carved so that the bottom was just a simple block while the arm rests were dragon heads and the back rest had a miniature galaxy/universe/nebula/space thing floating in a hole above where the head would be.

"I want one," I spoke and the two creation gods turned to me.

"Hm, maybe you'll get one. Just gotta draw it, carve it, and not put it in the throne room meant for thrones for primordials!" Order boomed and I jumped again.

What was up with him? The fact he talked like a British guy just made it all the more scarier.

"Now, now brother. Young Perseus here has lost much," Chaos spoke and laid a hand on his brother. "We must not be harsh with him."

Order murmured something about being a softy before looking at me.

"So what're you gonna name 'er?"

"Uh, what?" I asked, unsure of what he said.

"What are you going to name her," he spoke slowly, trying to get an American accent in his voice.

"Oh, um..." I trailed off, looking at my sister's sleeping form.

Shortly after we jumped through the portal here, she fell asleep and she's been like that. How does she sleep through Order's voice?

"I don't know," I honestly confessed and the two brothers looked at each other.

"I've always wanted to decide on kids names," Chaos chuckled while Order started rubbing his bearded chin.

"How 'bout... Allison," Order suggested.

"Brittney?"

"Nah, sounds bratty."

"Bratty? How does that sound bratty?"

"Just does."

"No it doesn't!"

"Yes it does!"

The two immortal siblings started fighting again and I sighed before looking down at the little girl in my arms.

"Hey!" I shouted and they looked at me. "I'm deciding!"

They looked at each other before shrugging and walking back to the thrones. They started arguing again about something over thrones while I thought up names.

"Uh..." I heard a voice say and turned around to see a preteen girl standing at the humongous doors with a little clipboard.

I stared at her before realizing she wanted to see the creation gods so I turned around and shouted.

"Hey!"

"What!" they both boomed and noticed the newcomer.

"Oh," Chaos said, calming down and he strode over to her. "What are you doing here?"

"Who's the pipsqueak?" Order asked as he bent down, looking like a hellhound that was getting ready to pounce.

"Um, uh..." the girl nervously stammered as she moved back, holding the clipboard against her like a shield.

"Uh, Order, sir, er- lord," I spoke and he turned to me. "I think you're scaring her."

He snorted and moved back up, putting his cane on the ground before hobbling off back to the thrones.

"Don't mind him, Tess, he's just cranky from being asleep for a while," Order's brother stated and squatted down to her level. "So why are you here?"

"Oh, well, um... sir, you asked me to get you the list of all the new upgardes I got on IM Communicators," she explained and handed him the clipboard.

He shrunk down to 10 feet tall and took it. Chaos studied it before handing it back to the girl, Tess who took it back before asking about me.

"Um, sir? Who's that?" she asked and gestured at me.

Chaos looked over and smiled making me tilt my head in confusion.

"That, is Perseus Jackson," he answered and her eyes went wide, like I mean as big as the wheels on chariots wide.

"You're Percy Jackson!" she squealed as she ran up to me and I nodded. "Oh my Chaos!"

I heard said primordial snort and she blushed in embarrassment.

"S-sorry, it's just you're-"

"A rock star," Chaos laughed and patted me on the back. "Everyone here knows of your heroic deeds and quests."

"Really?" I asked, surprised and he nodded. "So wait, does that mean you know about how I-"

"Was betrayed, yeah," Tess finished and looked down. "You don't have to worry about people pressing that, we're all betrayed and exiles here."

"Betrayed and exiles?" I asked and Chaos moved to put a hand on her shoulder.

"Indeed young hero," he spoke and patted her shoulder. "This is Tess Lark, daughter of Zeus."

My eyes went wide now, this was one of Zeus' kids? My mind immediately started asking if she was like Lance or anything like Zeus. She looked like she knew what I was thinking because she blurted out her thoughts.

"You don't need to worry about me being like my dad," she blurted out and I slowly nodded. "My dad abandoned me a long time ago. My mom didn't want me to be his little soldier so he killed her and left me in an orphanage."

"And Chaos found you, right?" I asked, guessing and she nodded.

Suddenly, my baby sister started crying and I looked down in surprise.

"Uh, you guys wouldn't happen to know how to nurture a newborn baby would you?"

They looked at each other and stepped back. I sighed in frustration and started rocking her the best I could. After a while, a long, painful while I got her to go to sleep. By then I was sitting cross-legged on the throne room floor while they did the same. Order was in the background ranting on about how back in his day blah blah blah.

"So what now?" I asked, my eyes droopy since I was getting really tired from taking care of my baby sis.

"Well, since you're here, I might as well give you the options," Chaos spoke and I tilted my head in confusion.

"Options?"

"Yes, the options. Either you die, go back to Earth and go into hiding, or you can join us here in the Void."

I thought on that, thinking about what could probably be the best option.

"What does join you mean?"

Tess and Chaos looked at each other before they started murmuring and whispering to each other. After awhile they broke apart and turned back to me.

"Well, you will be living in the Void here and given you accept my terms, you may join an elite force of warriors I have gathered."

"Elite force of warriors?"

"They're called the Chaotic Legion," Tess answered and pulled out a little circular device thing. "This is an IM Communicator, invented it myself."

"Yep, little Lark here's a science geek," Chaos joked and she blushed again.

I snickered and she shot me a glare before playfully punching the primordial's arm.

"Thanks, sir," she sarcastically said and went back to explaining. "Anyways, the Chaotic Legion was made by Chaos as a peacekeeping force."

She turned on the IM Communicator and it sprayed a little cloud of mist above it before opening up a compartment at the center, springing a drachma into the mist after it shot a light through it to make a rainbow. The golden coin disappeared into the mist before she asked for the receiving end.

"Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, please accept my offering and show me the Celestial Fortress."

The image shimmered and the image of a giant castle like place surrounded by large stone walls appeared, the city outside surrounding the rest of it.

"The Chaotic Legion operate from here, in the Void since I am forced to stay here," Chaos explained and moved his hand through the mist.

Instead of evaporating, it shimmered again and showed a big room full of people training against each other or on dummies or automatons.

"I formed them after the great war between the Primes and the Voidborn."

"The what and what?" I asked and they sighed.

"This is going to take a lot of explaining," Tess murmured as Chaos started.

* * *

><p>It was several hours later that Chaos had decided to create a table and some chairs for us to sit in along with a crib for my baby sister. Then, a couple more hours later they got done explaining everything to me.<p>

"So the universe was made by your dad and he also made a race of super powered humans that aren't humans?" I asked and Chaos nodded, "then he made you and your brother before letting you guys make stuff, but Order went all power mad and tried to kill you?"

He nodded again and I kept going.

"Then you guys made up after he stopped your fight, but some big evil got spawned and you don't want to say his name because he's so evil his name is evil?"

He nodded once more and I decided to finish up.

"Then the evil dude made an army of evil guys that the super powered not-humans, er- Primes fought and they both went extinct. Finally, you made the Primordials who made the Titans who made the gods who fought the Giants and etcetera etcetera we're here."

"Yep, that's about it," Tess spoke up and I leaned back in my seat, sighing in relief.

I put my hands on my forehead as I thought about the choices. I could either join them and the Chaotic Legion or go back to Earth, but death, that's not an option at all. I looked over at my sister and I immediately knew my answer.

"I want to stay here."

They smiled and suddenly I felt something hit my head.

"You're staying here!" Order boomed and looked over at his brother. "Hm, guess I'm stayin' too."

"Why are you staying?" I asked and he pointed at me with the end of his cane.

"Cause you're the best thing that's happened to me so far in my immortal life. I see great things happening with you and I wanna be there," he answered before moving over to sit in a chair, er- throne he conjured up next to Chaos that was for his 10 foot size. "I wanna be there when they happen!"

I stared at him for a bit before cautiously responding, "Um, okay. So, is there an initiation?"

"Well there is a trial," Tess said, "but I think winning two wars and getting the name, Hero of Olympus is proof enough you got the skills to be a Chaotic soldier."

"Just one," Chaos said and extended his hand. "Take my hand."

I gripped it with mine and he closed his eyes.

"I Chaos hereby grant Perseus Jackson my blessing and immortality if he so chooses."

For a moment I hesitated, thinking about everything that could go wrong by doing this, but then I thought about everything that had happened.

"What about my sister, I can't be immortal if she's going to die at sixty or eighty," I said and he looked at the little girl in the crib.

"At the appropriate age, she will be given the same option to join the Chaotic Legion, but if she rejects you may retire and join her in civilian life," Chaos bargained and I nodded with a smile.

"Then I accept," I spoke, knowing that I had nothing holding me back from living forever.

Suddenly, a golden glow came from him and traveled down his arm before connecting to me through our hands. There was a burning sensation for a second and I almost screamed, but it stopped in a second and I felt a warm feeling. I felt power, strength, knowledge, everything good fill me up, entering my bones, blood, and heart.

"Then it is complete," Chaos said as he let go of my hand. "My blessing has gifted you stronger resilience to physical attacks on you as well as a smarter mind."

"You call that a blessing!" Order suddenly interrupted and we jumped at his booming voice. "You're holding back on the kid!"

"Well I'm sorry if I think people can't handle that much power," Chaos retorted back and Order scoffed.

"Grab my hand, boy," the British god ordered and held it out.

I cautiously obliged and I felt another burning sensation.

"Now you're better, kid," he said and harshly poked my chest with his cane.

Instead of feeling pain at having the metal end of it striking my chest, I felt it like he was just tapping me.

"You're skin's stronger, your bones are laced with Celestial Bronze, your mind's a whole lot bigger, and no little disease or plague can kill you now."

"So, does that include poison?" I asked as I looked at my hands.

"Has to be a pretty strong poison to kill you," he spoke and sat back down in his chai- throne.

"Oh, well it's still awesome," I said as I looked at myself. "Does this mean I bleed Ichor now?"

"No, that only applies to immortal beings," Tess answered as she crossed her arms. "You got immortality, not godhood."

"I thought they were the same?"

"Nah, it's more like eternal youth."

"Do you have immortality?" I asked and she shook her head.

"I'm just the Science Geek," she answered, making air quotes with her fingers. "I'm not a Chaotic Soldier until I enlist when I'm 13. 9-years-old by the way."

"Oh, well good luck."

"Thanks," she replied and we looked at Chaos.

"What now?" was my question and he stood up.

"Now we get you a little house to live in and get you set up for the academy."

"Academy?"

"Yeah, trial's at the end of the academy," Tess said and I shrugged before grabbing my baby sister.

I followed them out of the throne room and to my new life.

* * *

><p><strong>Done<strong>

**So that's chapter 2**

**Percy's inducted**

**He's got a baby sister**

**I'm thinking of a name for her at the moment**

**So Order is an old coot and Chaos is a nice guy**

**If you haven't figured it out yet**

**Order is basically pictured after Jetfire from the second Transformers movie, but he actually fits this bill**

**Chaos is more of a mellow version and yeah, that's it**

**So, don't forget**

**Review, Favorite, and Follow**

**Lord Revan Flame, signing off**


	4. The Academy

**Hello again viewers**

**Welcome back to the story**

**So I hope you're loving the story so far**

**This chapter is basically breaking Percy into the Chaotic Legion and stuff**

**So let's get moving!**

* * *

><p>"You're going to be late," Tess said in a sing-song voice as I rushed around my room.<p>

"Shut up!" I stated as I grabbed my backpack and ran for the door.

I, Perseus Jackson, former Hero of Olympus was thoroughly pissed right now.

It's been a week since I joined the Chaotic Legion or enlisted, I guess. Chaos said I had to go to an academy that would teach me everything I needed to know about the universe and the Chaotics. He didn't mention it'd be like school all over again, meaning math, science, history, lots and lots of history, but on the bright side PE had combat training.

I got a house near the Void Pantheon, the palace where Chaos lives. Right now Tess was sitting on my bed, giggling like the ten year old she was as I rushed around, getting ready for the first day in the academy. I was late and I'm sure that'd make a bad impression.

I ran and ran from my house to the Academy, a large building that looked like a giant Greek looking college mixed in with Roman stuff. I jumped through the doors and landed flat on my face in front of a tall woman.

"Oh," she said, surprised, "you were almost late."

"Almost?" I asked, hopeful.

"Here," she said and handed me a slip of paper. "You'll need this to not be tardy. Now off with you."

I nodded and scrambled to my feet, starting to rush down the hall in at a race walk pace. I eventually made it to the room Chaos told me to get to. I burst through the doors and stopped on my heels as the entire class stared at me and a tall man in a suit.

I stood in a large, circular room with several elevated rows of large desks that the other students sat in while a large desk sat at the bottom level with the teacher in front of it.

"Oh, hello," the man said in a surprised and amused voice. "You must be young Perseus Jackson, Percy for short right?"

"Um, yeah?" I said cautiously and he laughed as the rest of the class stared in awe.

"Alright Percy, sit next to Ms. Serenity, she's the blonde with the wings down in front."

I looked over at the front row of seats and saw several blonde girls, but no winged people.

"What wings?" I asked as I looked back at him.

His lips curled into a wide smile as there was a light white glow from the corner of my eye.

"Look again," he said as I turned my head to investigate.

Now, a girl with long golden hair smiled as a pair of white angel wings were on her back.

"Oh," I gasped and slowly sat down next to her.

"Hi," she said, "I'm Serenity, I'm an Angel."

"Um, hi," I said with a blush and a sheepish smile.

"You're new to all of this aren't you?" she asked and I nodded. "You'll learn about it soon."

There was a cough and we looked up at the teacher who had a raised eyebrow.

"Now that you are done chatting, I am Mr. Joseph Canelek, you can call me Mr. Cane though."

We all nodded and he continued.

"Now class, we're teaching history here, so who wants to learn out of a textbook!" he spoke loudly with sarcastic enthusiasm.

He grabbed two large textbooks off of a pile of them on his desk and held them up high as he smiled wide with the same sarcasm. People groaned or gave frowns which made him smile even bigger, not in a sarcastic manner.

"My thoughts exactly. That's why we're using this!"

He tossed the text books and they landed perfectly on the pile, making a large smacking sound as he pulled out one of those IM Communicators that Tess made. He tapped a couple buttons and a map of the galaxy appeared.

"Alright class, who's ready to learn?"

We all raised our hands as we smiled, our bored attitude completely gone and replaced with an excited one.

* * *

><p>A total of two years had passed since the induction of Perseus Jackson into the Academy, the combat school from which graduates would join the Chaotic Legion in protecting the universe. The years lazily went by as Percy took care of his sister, naming her Ariel after the Disney movie princess, one of the movies his mother adored. He studied as best he could at the Academy and thankfully the Academy was designed for demigods meaning it helped people with ADHD and Dyslexia.<p>

He got through the academic courses, burned through the combat training like it was nothing, and eventually came out as one of the best students there. He quickly learned of the different races of the known universe, ancient species birthed near the beginning of the second universe along with the Primes, beings born at the beginning of the first universe.

As time went by he grew a friendship with the young Zeus spawn, Tess Lark. He definitely knew she had a crush on him, but continually attempted to stop it from going any further. Ariel had grown up to be two and three months old, cared for by Chaos since he seemed to have experience with children aka the Primordials. Order and Chaos seemed to have mended their relationship, but Order remained the cranky, British coot while Chaos stayed a calm, collective and benevolent man.

The time of the trial had soon approached Percy and now he prepared himself for the battle to come.

* * *

><p>The day of the trials had come. We stood in the Ancients' Coliseum, the main arena of the Void. This is where the trials were being held. Chaos had conjured up an obstacle course for us to battle in. There were a lot of us, about a hundred of us and whoever survived the battle, meaning whoever didn't get beaten by the monsters that they'd release would graduate.<p>

When we walked out of the tunnel that lead to the battleground, we were amazed. A small set of large jagged stones jutted out of the ground like miniature mountains while some splotches of water, ponds or small lakes were nearby. A volcano rumbled in the background and a small town like place was nearby.

"Get set," Chaos spoke and we readied our weapons.

I pulled out Riptide and uncapped it, turning it into it's sword form. Everyone else got their weapons, collapsable bows and spears, swords or axes, etc.

"GO!"

The walls of the arena opened up to show cages with monsters of all kinds in them. Chaos flashed out of the arena, leaving a burnt scorch mark on the ground as we looked around. The cages opened and a horde of Hellhounds, Dracanae, Hydras, Drakons, and the one monster I thought was only on Earth charged.

"Beefbrain," I gasped and the Minotaur looked in my direction. "Crap."

He roared/mooed and charged at me, his horns pointing at my chest. I quickly ran forward to build up momentum and jumped, flying over him with the help of Chaos' blessing. The fight began and the other students started fighting the monsters. I saw a bunch of students take down a group of drakons, surrounding them and having a small group climb up and stab them in the eyes.

A student got hit by some of the drakon's poison spit and yelled in pain as he glowed and was teleported to the infirmary. Suddenly, I got hit and flew into a drakon. I looked up with fear filled eyes at the large cousin of the dragons as it stared down at me with its paralysis inducing eyes.

It gave a roar that made me cover my ears, stunned for a moment before I started to move away, but then I saw Beefbrain charging at me. An idea sprang up and I started charging at him again, hands still on my ears. I jumped and he missed me again. I smiled as I saw him try to turn, but instead rammed the drakon head on.

It roared and grabbed the Minotaur with its mouth before biting it in half, the body quickly turning into golden dust. I gave a sick frown followed by a 'ew' before holding up Riptide. I charged and saw a small pond nearby. I made a stream of water shoot out of it and trip the drakon in mid charge giving me the advantage. It gave a surprised roar and I jumped on it before stabbing Riptide into its eye.

It roared in pain, struggling and spasming before going limp. It turned into a large pile of golden dust. I looked around and saw the rest of the students finish off the last of the monsters save for a single one. It was a hydra, no 'The Hydra'. Scars covered its body and it was easily three times larger than the average hydra plus probably three times stronger or more.

It spewed acid from its mouth and a group of students were teleported to the infirmary. Giving a battle cry, I charged with my stream of water, now a large ring around me. I formed it into a bubble shield and the hydra spotted me. It gave a screech and spewed a stream of acid that started to fizzle out my shield of water.

Quickly, I shot the acid filled water at the hydra. Unfortunately, It didn't give a scream or a screech of pain.

"Acid proof, of course," I groaned and charged forward.

I stabbed it in the head, careful not to cut it off. Quickly, I moved the sword down and ended up splitting the entire center head and neck in half. I was careful not to get its blood or acid spit on me. A shot of fire passed over me from one of the students and burned the center stalk making it roar as its insides were burned.

It fell over and died, turning into a pile of golden dust. Cheers came out from the crowd watching and we raised our weapons, pumping them in the air as we cheered ourselves, laughing and shouting in pride and joy.

"Wonderful work my children," Chaos said as he flashed into the arena, transporting from his seat in the stands.

"Thank you sir," we all thanked simultaneously and bowed.

"No children, thank you for choosing this path. Now! Let us congratulate the graduates on becoming full fledged members of the Chaotic Legion!" he shouted and the crowd went crazy.

People were cheering, throwing streamers and blowing horns. We all smiled brightly, looking at each other with expressions of joy.

"Prepare for flashing," he ordered with a smile before the familiar sound of an atom bomb going off filled my ears.

A bright flash of orange blinded us for a moment, but when we blinked we were suddenly in a large stone room with banners hanging from the walls, people walking about, and all that jazz. We were in the Celestial Fortress, the headquarters of the Chaotic Legion. People walked around, but stopped when they noticed us standing there with Chaos.

After a while they must've realized we were the knew graduates so they went back to walking around. Eventually, a Chaotic soldier came around, stopping in front of Chaos and bowed.

"Sir," the soldier, a girl about maybe 20 or 21-years-old spoke as she bowed.

She was maybe an inch, couple centimeters taller than me. She wore a denim jacket over a black shirt and a pair of skinny jeans. Her hair was cut short, put in a bob style hair cut so it curved sharply down to her neck with some bangs she occasionally brushed out of her eyes. Her hair was colored raven black and her eyes were light blue like royal blue or something.

"Ah, Rose, would you please show these graduates around the fortress?" he asked and she nodded, putting her arms behind her back in a respectful manner. "Graduates, this is Rose Marriet, a seasoned Chaotic soldier."

We all waved or said hi and she smiled back.

"This way," she spoke and lead us down a hall.

The whole place was awesome! The walls were either lined with torches or banners, large paintings showing battles and heroes. I saw people walk about, holding super advanced, sci-fi looking stuff, but also Greek and Roman sort of things. Everything was a mix of ancient, modern, and advanced tech and architecture.

We arrived in a large room, circular and full of giant screens showing all kinds of different worlds along with places and people.

"Welcome to the Main Hub," she welcomed and we looked around in shock and awe, "it basically operates as a CIC, a Combat. Information. Center."

"So, this is where we get briefed and stuff?" I asked and she nodded as everyone looked at all the computers and stuff.

Soon, she gathered us back up and lead us to another room.

"The Armory," she stated as he lead us into a large room the size of a house, full of weapons of all kinds placed on racks throughout the whole place.

She gathered us back up again and the next room really surprised me.

"The Lounge," she introduced with a big grin as we entered a large room like the CIC, but full of chairs, couches, TVs, game consoles, mini-fridges, etc.

"I didn't know we had lounges," I gasped and the man smirked.

"Chaos let us have one, helps keep up moral," she spoke and I raised an eyebrow. "Let me tell you, coming back from a mission covered in dirt and mud and blood with sore limbs and a headache, you really want to sit back and relax with a bunch of friends."

"Really?"

"Yes, Mr. Percy Jackson," she replied and I looked at her with a shocked face.

"Uh, you know who I am?"

"Everyone does," she stated and waved her arm slowly to let my eye travel across the room. "We've all been left behind, stabbed in the back, forgotten, or whatever else makes you want to kill yourself."

I looked at her, then at everyone else in the room. They were all playing around, talking and joking, having a good time. It was hard to believe they all felt like I had, the pain of being betrayed and losing everything.

"So, what did you lose?" I asked and she looked at me with this pained face before looking away at the ground.

"Nothing because I had nothing to begin with," she answered silently before looking at the graduates. "Okay everyone! That completes the tour! Report to the Main Hub tomorrow for a briefing from a higher up!"

They started dispersing to go home or wander the castle a bit more. I decided to walk with Rose, get to know her a bit and hopefully learn a bit more about the Chaotic Legion.

"So, where are you from?" I asked and she chuckled.

"London, my parents are British, but when I was two they sent me off to my relatives in America."

"Really? Why?"

She looked down again and I decided not to press the subject.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine," she said with a forced smile. "It' just... well, you know."

"Yeah," I replied as we walked out of the Celestial Fortress. "So what's it like being a Chaotic Soldier?"

She shrugged as we walked down a street, past some market stalls and crowds of people bustling by.

"Great, you get a lot of benefits and that great feeling that you know you're helping people."

"So anything else I need to know?" I asked and she put a finger up to her bottom lip.

"Well there are the advanced classes."

"Advanced classes?"

"Yeah, if you don't want to stay a soldier you can try for one of the higher up classes. There are Chaotic Commandos, Chaotic Judges, and Chaotic Elites."

"Why does everything start with Chaotic?"

"Probably to show that we work for Chaos," she replied and I snickered. "So where are we headed?"

I pointed down at my house nearby and shrugged.

"Well that's my house so I don't know where you're going," I said and she chuckled.

"Well Percy Jackson, it's been an honor," she spoke and bowed, "I hope you can join me on a mission soon."

I smiled and nodded before walking over to my house, Rose walking back up the street to the Celestial Fortress.

"Hey!" I shouted as I thought of something. "What are you anyway? I mean like rank and stuff!"

She turned and smiled at me before completely turning to face me and placed her arms behind her back just like before.

"Chaotic Commando Rose Marriet, daughter of Aether," she said and there was a bright flash.

I blocked my eyes for a second before looking to see a set of angelic white wings on her back. She flashed me a smile before they flapped, sending her off the ground for a moment before flapping again and letting her fly off, back to the Celestial Fortress. The whole time my mouth was gaping as I realized she was a demigod daughter of Aether who probably got the Angel wings from her dad.

"Uh Percy?" I turned around to see Tess leaning against my door. "You gonna let me in?"

I narrowed my eyes at her and slowly walked over to annoy her. It was a pretty common thing for her to come over the time I got back home. I opened the door with my key and found Order sleeping on the couch with my little sister in a crib nearby.

"Uh, sir?" both of us called and he snorted before waking up, falling off the couch and onto the floor.

"Oh, Perseus! Pipsqueak!" he called in joy and Tess turned red while glaring. She hated his nickname for her. "How was initiation!"

"Fine, I met a Chaotic Commando and gotta tour around the Celestial Fortress. I guess I report back tomorrow?"

"Sounds logical," he grumbled and rose to his feet, using his cane as leverage. "Alright, I'm outta here. Kid's more work than I thought she'd be."

"That's because you've never raised a kid before," Tess spoke and he snorted.

"And I never will, little monsters'll rip off my beard and drain me dry of my patience," he stated quietly as to not wake up Ariel. "Alright, I'm off!"

With that he hobbled out of the house leaving me to take care of Ariel with Tess asking me all about the initiation trial and what nots.

* * *

><p><strong>There we are<strong>

**So I hope you liked this chapter**

**For all of you who've read some of my older Percy Jackson fanfics**

**Rose is a returning character as the OC love interest for another OC**

**Tess is also one**

**And a lot of other OCs will**

**If you want to see Luke and all the others from the Titan War, well just wait**

**They'll come into effect**

**So now, without further ado**

**I bid you goodbye**

**But first,  
>Review, Favorite, and Follow<strong>

**See ya,  
>Lord Revan Flame<strong>


	5. Bullies and Missions

**And we're back!**

**Welcome once more my viewers**

**Here we are with chapter 4**

**So now this is Percy's first time as a Chaotic soldier**

**We've met a lot of people so far**

**Lot of things to come**

**Now, let's get a move on!**

* * *

><p>It was one year ago that Perseus Jackson became a full fledged soldier within the Chaotic Legion. He was told everything he needed to know, given all the equipment he would need, and he with that he was sent back home with news that when an appropriate mission was available he would be informed.<p>

Time in the Void passed lazily by and Percy began learning as much as he could about the new place he called home. The city was divided into different districts, five in total along with the single sector.

There was the Residential District that was as it was spoken, for residents of the Void. The homes were decent, not average, a bit over the average. Small to large homes depending on how the people wished it. They could raised families, have children, and remain in the Void or if they wished, leave and explore the universe. There was no crime, no strife, no disease, no plagues, nothing. All the people of the Void were born immune to simple diseases due to the magical essence of the dimension they resided in.

Standing tall and mighty next to the Residential District was the Defense Sector. This was where the walls divided the civilians from the defenders as the Celestial Fortress stood tall here. Surrounding the mighty base made of Chaotic Silver and black granite were large towers meant as eyes to see oncoming threats if there ever was one and other buildings meant to house vehicles of all kinds ranging from chariots to high tech cars or jets. Many guarded gates stood along the defensive walls meant to allow civilians into safe houses if an attack ever came.

The city in nature, known only as its dimension, The Void was a glowing, precious gem amongst a sea of gold. It was similar to modern day cities, designed to have the simplicity of ancient Greek, Roman, and other culture's architectures while having the advanced and complex of modern day and far more advanced architecture. Large buildings made of white marble or black granite stood proudly, shining in the light of the bright sun above. Large domes and tall pillars, monuments to the Primordial gods and great heroes stood in sight of everyone. The city was not without its advanced technology, however.

Large floating platforms filled some parts of the city, holographic ads showing off different objects or people. Great towers that had glowing lines that were the conduits that allowed energy to flow through them stood with glory amongst the mixture of cultures.

Among the five districts there was the Market District, home to stalls and shops, places to buy and sell, to get jobs or anything else involved in buying or selling. Dozens of stores lined the streets, stalls occupied either side of the narrower streets designed for small crowds. People would bustle about in this district for hours, checking every store for new inventory or stalls for anything new. This district sat next to the Residential District, the border between the two known by the vast park that sat in between the two, patches of trees and small ponds or lakes sitting on a grassy area meant for a peaceful and joyful time for people.

Next to the Market District was the third of the five, the Business District. This was where mighty skyscrapers made of stone and glass or advanced technology stood tall, people meandering along the many levels of each skyscraper's many stories. From here they decided where the economy would rise or fall, where they would bring change to help the people or themselves, mostly the two as too keep peace and fair social equality present. The moment you stepped out of the small buildings that decorated the Market District and into the large streets filled with cars or chariots with massive buildings on either side of you, you knew you had stepped into the Business District.

The final two districts were simply easy to remember. There was the Labor District where people would go to, as it said, labor. They would cultivate food, raise animals for food, grow agricultural products, mine ore, etc. Then right next door was the industrial district, the place where factories manned by workers and automatons crafted new weapons, new vehicles, technology, mass produced anything, anything that could be built, forged, or crafted came from there.

This was the Void, a massive city, filled with life, built to house life and to let it flourish. Here life was good, it was peaceful, it was joyful, and it was fun. The city itself was shaped like an enormous circular shape, a massive wall of Chaotic Silver lining it as the grassy plains extended onwards for unknown distances in every direction. Forests were common outside the walls, but the Void itself, the dimension was uncharted, undiscovered, still after all this time none had dared to venture out into the unknown beyond in which the father of Chaos and Order had created.

This city, this was where Percy Jackson began his new life.

* * *

><p>"Yo Perce!" Luke called and I smiled as I walked over to him, lunch tray in hand.<p>

That's right Luke, as in Luke Castellan. After I graduated and joined the Chaotics, Chaos offered me a chance to bring back someone. I thought about it for days, always wondering who should I resurrect. I thought about Beckendorf or Silena, but then one would be without the other. After that I thought about Luke and immediately I ran to Chaos and asked him about it.

He said yes and POOF! There's Luke lying on the ground, eyes wide and mouth open while wheezing. It was a really awesome man hug after that and soon he graduated and joined the Chaotic Legion with me. For a while I was laughing and joking around with him until a shadow was cast over me.

"You think your so strong, huh," a voice asked and I turned around to see a tall guy around my age.

He had defined muscles and wore a t-shirt with the Chaotic Legion symbol on it under a black jacket. He had combed brown hair and dark blue eyes.

"Uh, I guess?" I cautiously answered and I don't think he liked how I said that because he grabbed the collar of my shirt.

Pulling me up, he pulled back his fist in a threatening manner, but Luke and everyone at the table got up to defend me when a feminine voice rang out.

"Put him down Devon," the girl with raven black hair spoke up with narrowed eyes.

It was Rose, she was holding a lunch tray, her denim jacket quickly letting me know it was her, that and the bob cut black hair.

"Oh, and what are you going to do about it," he gloated before her lunch tray's edge slammed into his head.

A good bit of mash potatoes spilled onto his face along with gravy. He stumbled back, letting go of me, but I decided to add on and moved my leg out, tripping him. He fell flat into some guy's soup, boiling his face. He screamed in pain and two lackeys of his grabbed him before pulling him back up. He wiped the soup off his face, the skin now colored a burning red as he glared at his, baring his teeth.

"You b-"

He was cut off as an apple flew and popped right into his mouth.

"Ten points!" Luke cheered, throwing his arms into the air and people around us laughed as the Devon guy tried to pull the apple out of his mouth.

After a while he got the idea of leaving us alone so he marched off, probably to the infirmary with his lackeys.

"Don't mind him," Rose spoke after a while. "His dad's the leader of the Frontal Legion, one of the best so he thinks he's better than everyone else."

"Explains a lot," I replied and sat down, "Wanna join us?"

"Why thank you," she politely, and probably mockingly said before sitting down next to me. "Great, Devon got my mash potatoes."

"Well I'd be happy to get some for you, my lady," Luke flirted and grabbed her tray before zooming off with his son of Hermes speed. After about a minute, he came back with a fully refilled tray. "There you go," he said and she rolled her eyes.

She gave him a 'really' sort of look before starting to eat.

"So how old are you," my blonde buddy asked and she rolled her eyes again.

"How old are you," she shot back and he scoffed playfully.

"19," he answered confidently and she laughed.

"Wow, a whole year younger," she replied with a sly smirk.

"So your 20?" Luke asked and she nodded, crossing her arms. "Wanna go out for dinner?"

"Not happening," was her answer and we all laughed as Luke grumbled in anger, slamming his head on the table at yet another failed attempt at getting a girl.

Oh yeah, did I mention he was a big flirt. I mean, I didn't know that at first since I knew him for at least... well part of a summer and then he went all evil on me.

Anyways, we went back to eating our lunch before I decided to ask my question.

"So, Rose?"

"Hm?" she asked back and looked up from her food.

"You're a daughter of Aether?"

"Yeah, he met my mom while he was in London, they had me and my mom gave me to my dad to keep me safe," she explained and Luke and I nodded in understanding.

"Alright, but how do you have the wings? I thought only Angels could have them?" I asked and Luke's eyes went wide.

"She's got wings!" he yelled and the whole cafeteria looked at him. "Oh, he he, sorry!"

Everyone grumbled and went back to what they were doing. For his actions, Rose punched his arm and since she was already a Chaotic soldier it pretty much hurt like Hades.

"Yeah, I have wings," she said and started to explain. "Angels are born out of my dad and my step-mom, Hemera's godly power. They were made by them so they got some of their godly power and so they got wings. My dad blessed me when I as a kid so..."

She trailed off as there was a flash and her wings had appeared, only then did I notice the two slits in her denim jacket and shirt that allowed her wings to come out.

"I got these puppies," she said, giving her angelic limbs a little stretch.

"Whoa," I gasped in awe and tried to poke them, but she slapped my finger with her spoon.

I yelped in pain and shrunk back as she glared at me.

"Don't touch my wings, fool," she snapped, pointing her spoon at me before putting it on her empty tray.

She went over and placed it on a pile of dirty lunch trays before coming back. We decided to do the same and after a while she retracted her wings. We started talking about what Luke and I would probably be doing in the future and Rose's missions, stuff like that.

"Perseus?"

I perked up at the voice and looked back to see Tess standing there, head tilted to her right in a little puppy dog manner.

"Oh, hey Tess," I said and she smiled.

Tess had really grown from that little 9-year-old, blonde girl into a... um, small 12-year-old, blonde girl. Well, she was a little taller and got a nice body, er- not that I was thinking like a pedo or anything!

"Hi!" she chirped and looked over at Luke and Rose. "Hi Luke, hi... person."

"Oh, Tess this is-"

"Chaotic Commander Rose Marriet," she introduced by herself and gave me a satisfactory grin at beating me to the catch.

"Oh, well, ahem," she coughed to clear her throat and start over. "Hi Percy, hi Luke, hi Rose. Percy, Chaos has got your first mission,"

I sat there for about a minute processing what she said before I realized what words came out of her mouth.

"Really!" I asked really loudly and people looked over.

I blushed in embarrassment and so did Tess... and Rose... and Luke, basically we all felt embarrassed. Tess nodded and I quickly got up. I ran down out of the cafeteria and down the hall, Luke following as I left the Celestial Fortress.

"Come on!" I shouted as I ran down the steps of the Celestial Fortress, heading over to the Void Pantheon.

The massive, void black palace was nearby, just a couple streets away. With all my training and stuff, it was easy for me to run on the sidewalk the whole way there. I felt like Captain America from the First Avenger, it was awesome!

When I got there I found Rose and Tess already waiting. A couple minutes later Luke was huffing and puffing as he arrived.

"How... how did you... how did you get here so fast?" he asked us all.

"Ran," I answered and there was a flash from the corner of my eye.

"Flew," Rose replied and Tess elbowed her arm.

"Caught a ride with Ms. Daughter of Aether," she spoke and they fist bumped.

"No fair," Luke wheezed and we laughed before heading inside.

"So Rose?" I asked and she looked over. "Why're you here?"

"It's your first mission, why wouldn't I want to be here?" she answered with another question and I shrugged.

We went to Chaos' personal office and eventually found it, the two large oak doors with carvings of the Chaotic Legion symbol on it. Said symbol was a void black star imprinted on a shield with a sword going diagonally through it from the blade point at the bottom left to the hilt at the top right and an arrow from the end at the top left to the tip at the bottom right. When we opened the massive doors, he was at his desk, looking at papers and playing with a miniature sun in his hand.

"Awe, Perseus," he said with a smile and closed his hand, making the sun disappear. "I'm glad you could come."

"Thank you sir," I said and bowed along with everyone else.

"Please Percy, we're far past bowing," he laughed and took out an IM Communicator.

He activated it and an IM appeared, showing a planet.

"What's this place?" I asked as Luke and Tess walked into the room.

"This is Ethror, a planet that found itself to have a medieval setting," he explained and I just leaned my head in confusion.

"What?" I asked and he sighed with a chuckle.

"It's a planet of kings and queens, knights and castles," he stated and I mouthed an 'o'. "Now that you know this, I'm going to explain your mission."

"What's the mission?" Luke asked and Chaos glared at him. "Sorry."

"Now that the interruption's over, let me explain," he said and moved his hand to the side, making the world spin before zooming in and turning into a large castle.

It zoomed in farther to show a king and queen waving down at a crowd before bolt of energy shot the wall next to the king's head. There were screams and the two royalties were pushed into the castle, the doors closed and knights guarding them. The IM swerved and showed a symbol of two crossed, curved swords with some kind of animal's skull in the center.

"That is the symbol of the local insurgency group, Feral Anarchy," he stated, "They rose up several years ago, but were nothing, but a nuisance until recently."

"You mean that attempted assassination?" I asked and he nodded.

"Before they only had knives, swords, shields, repeating crossbows, armored beasts to ride, cannons, muskets, flintlocks, etcetera etcetera."

"So what changed?"

"They gained advanced technology, energy swords and shields, laser weaponry, armored vehicles."

"So they're advancing?" Luke asked. "Isn't that normal?"

"Not on Ethror, the people themselves are advanced in tech, giving them energy swords and shields, but the insurgency are cut off from that advanced tech, however Feral Anarchy seems to have a supplier for those weapons."

"So you want us to go stop the insurgency?" Luke asked and he nodded.

"Yes, they must be stopped," he stated, "You will leave on the first shuttle available to you."

"Can I come?" Tess quickly asked and we all looked at her.

"Tess you are one years to young to join the Chaotics on a mission," Chaos scolded, but she huffed in anger and crossed her arms.

She looked at me and gave me those electric puppy dog eyes and I started breaking.

"Percy don't look," Luke said, covering his eyes with his arm. "Don't look at her, she'll drag you in."

"But she's so adorable," I whispered as she started quivering her lip.

"Percy it only takes one lo-"

He stopped as he fell on the floor, tripping after trying to cover my eyes with his free hand. His arm moved and let him see Tess' adorable face.

"I can take care of her," I murmured and Chaos sighed.

"I do believe you can hypnotize any person with your face," he said and Tess smiled as she jumped up and down in joy.

She left the room and Chaos gave us both stern looks.

"Percy you better keep her safe," he stated. "She's a ball of energy and if you even lose her for a second she'll be gone."

"I understand," I said and he nodded calmly.

"As I said before, you leave on the first shuttle out to Ethror which in fact leaves in..."

He looked over at a digital clock on his desk and his eyes widened a bit.

"Oh my, it seems you have half an hour to pack and get to the space port before 9:40."

We widened our eyes in surprise before shaking off the shock and rushing out of the office. I ran into my room and started packing, throwing clothes in a backpack along with other essentials. I ran back out and bumped into Luke, knocking us on the ground.

"You packed?" he asked as he helped me up.

"Yeah, you?"

"Perfect Perce," he joked and we started running.

"What time is it?" I asked as we passed the lounge.

Luke looked up at a clock on the wall and gasped.

"9:35," he answered and I dropped my mouth to the ground.

"We'll never make it!" I shouted and turned to rush out of the Void Pantheon.

However, I ended up running into the last person I needed to see.

"Oi! Watch where's your goin- Oh, Perseus," Order greeted after almost berating me. "What're you doing running around?"

"No time to talk, gotta catch a shuttle," I explained and he cocked his head, the tendrils of void black hair of his beard dangling about.

"A shuttle? Where you going? Your first mission?" he joked and I nodded. His eyes went a bit wide before he laughed out loud, heartily and it really frustrated me. "Ha! You finally got a job from my goody two shoes brother. Well what planet?"

"Ethror," a voice answered and we looked behind the creation god to see Rose striding over, "an advanced world, classified as a magitech civilization."

"Who's this?" Order asked and with his British accent it sounded like, 'ooh's dis'.

"Friend, but we gotta go!" Luke yelled and Order whacked him over the head with his cane. "Ow!"

"Don't rush me. You gotta go to Ethror? Well let's get moving," he said and suddenly he started to glow burning orange.

"Oh no," I said and started to back up, but he flashed us away before I could run.

* * *

><p><strong>Done<strong>

**That's the end of that chapter**

**So now they're on their first mission**

**Yay!**

**So how did you like this?**

**Good or bad**

**Give me your opinions**

**Anyways, remember these three simple things**

**Review, Favorite, and Follow**

**Sincerely,  
>Lord Revan Flame<strong>


	6. First Mission, yay

**New chapter!**

**Hey viewers**

**So I guess you guys like my story since you guys favorited and followed**

**New chapter here, Percy's first mission**

**Basically following the chapters from the Chaotics story**

**Now, let's go!**

* * *

><p>The moment I heard the atomic bomb go off, I knew we had arrived. I flew through the air before landing on some guy's stall, smashing a lot of cabbages.<p>

"My cabbages!" the stall owner cried out and I sheepishly smiled at him.

"Sorry," I apologized, red faced and rubbing the back of my neck.

I took a quick survey and spotted Tess in a pile of sheets while Luke was in a large cart, surrounded by pigs.

"We're on the right planet, right?" he asked and we all groaned.

"Percy?"

We turned to find Rose in an IM, watching us with crossed arms.

"You made it right? Right planet?" Order's voice from beyond the IM asked and Rose rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, we made it!" I called back and there was a cheer in the background.

"Yeah, yeah, now listen up," Rose stated, her voice taking a commanding tone and we straightened up. "You need to find the castle, accept the job the royalties give you, find your Chaotic soldier contacts, do the job, get the reward, and come back. Understood?"

"Ma'am yes, ma'am!" all three of us chirped and the IM cut.

We looked around at the stall owners and nervously smiled.

"Chaotic Soldiers, hey," I said and all the people looked at one another, gossiping before going back to what they were doing.

After we paid for damage fees, we were pointed in the direction of the castle. It was a large, stone thing that stood really tall in the large city. It had crimson and gold banners flowing down its side while large towers had guards walking in them, the same went for the walls. We walked up to large metal doors protected by a metal gate, two guards in large, bulky armor standing on either side of it.

They pointed these giant spears/rifle looking weapons at us and we stumbled back in surprise. After a while of waiting, the large metal gate opened and we stared at a group of guards walking out. They held up spears and swords, shields held forward in a defensive position. The leader, a man dressed in elegant armor held his sword in his hand as he looked at us.

"Are you envoys from Lord Chaos?" he questioned, an old English accent to his voice and we nodded to answer. He slid his sword into its sheathe and held out his hand with an expression of gratitude. "Identification?"

"Oh, here," we said and handed him these wallets with blank slips of paper in them.

Apparently, Chaos enchanted these IDs to give Chaotic Soldiers the appearance of being what we were or whatever we needed to be. An example would be like... hm... oh, like right now they'd see us as Chaotic Soldiers, but if they wanted merchants it would show itself to be an ID for a merchant. Telepathy paper everyone!

"Ah yes, Chaotic Soldiers, newly inducted, but highly credited in training," he stated before looking up with a questioning look. "And there a child."

We looked behind us at Tess who had narrowed her eyes, her cheeks red and puffed out in anger.

"Uh, she's a rookie in training," I half lied, it was actually kind of true.

After a while of staring at us, he smiled and waved his arm. The guards lowered their weapons to their sides before he spoke again.

"Very well," he accepted in a welcoming tone, bowing slightly. "Please, come in, their majesties have been waiting for an audience with envoys from Chaos."

"Thank you, sir," we spoke and he nodded before leading us into the castle.

Inside it was a completely astonishing experience full of just... awesome, cool, medieval stuff. The walls were covered with crimson banners lined with gold thread or there were paintings of different people, old rulers, current rulers, great knights and warriors, etcetera. Lamps illuminated dark halls while massive windows let sunlight pour in and brighten up the throne room. Sitting on a throne was a man in robes, the same man from the IM. A golden crown sat on his hand, different jewels embedded into it. On his right sat his queen/wife, which ever one, both I think.

"Hello your majesties," all three of us greeted in the best, respectful tone we could get.

The king eyed us carefully before snickering and standing.

"Greetings, soldiers of Chaos," he greeted back and I got a sudden flashback of Zeus doing about the same thing. This guy was definitely going to be something like that lightning god. "Truly, I welcome these envoys from Chaos into my home, but might I ask? Why is there a child with you?"

Tess immediately turned red, again and Luke had to hold her back while I started to explain.

"She's a rookie we brought along for training," I humbly answered and he seemed to accept that answer.

Chaos, all this royalty talk was getting on my nerves.

"Very well, now to business," the king said and stood up, "but first, what are your names?"

"I'm, P-" I stopped as Tess suddenly glared at me and everyone started looking at me in confusion.

"Percy," she hissed silently in my ear, suddenly right up next to me as she continued to glare, "Get a code name."

"Why?" I asked and the king and queen raised their eyebrows, wondering what we were whispering about.

She pulled all three of us in a huddle in the room, right in front of the royalties.

"One moment please?" she asked the royalties and they looked at each other before nodding, hesitantly in approval. She stuck her head back into the huddle and started shouting in a quiet voice at us. "Guys! You need code names for missions."

"Code names?" Luke questioned with a raised eyebrow. "That's news to me."

"Yeah, well you'd probably be smart in doing that or else everyone you fight and leave alive is going to come after you and people related to you."

I nodded, not joking or being sarcastic. I wouldn't let anything happen to Ariel, not my only blood family left after what the gods and their kid minions did.

"My name is..." I trailed off as soon as I spoke, pushing out of the huddle.

The royalties leaned forward in anticipation as I searched for a name.

_Hurricane, no Typhoon! Nah, sounds way to cheesy. How about Percival, no to fancy... Omega? Nah, to evil sounding. Hm... Void, no. Alpha, no. Shade, no. Draco, no. Fallen, no. Actually, Void sounded pretty cool._

"My name is Void," I spoke up and they leaned back in the thrones.

"Well, that is quite the name, taking the title of your home dimension as your own," the queen spoke and smiled, an amused smirk on her face. "How... appropriate."

I heard a squeak and saw our 12-year-old friend getting pushed forward by Luke who had a smirk.

"I'm uh..." she stuttered and trailed off before deciding on a name. Her face lit up and she proudly stated her codename. "You can call me Tesla."

"Oh, I get it," Luke whispered to me with a chuckle, "Tess Lark, Tess La-rk, Tesla."

"Oh yeah," I said in response, but two punches from the daughter of Zeus' small fists made us straighten up.

"Call me... Lucas," Luke stated after rubbing his arm and they nodded in approval at that.

"Well Void, Tesla, and Lucas," the king spoke as he gripped a staff, setting the end of it on the ground for support. "I hope you all the best of luck in this mission."

"Thank you, sir," we all said and I perked up.

"Um, what exactly is the mission?"

"Well my young child, the rebels, Feral Anarchy as they are known as have been found to be basing their operations in the old temple to Chaos here on this world," his majesty answered and we all looked at each other with confusion.

"You guys had an old temple?" I asked and he nodded.

"After the royal city was constructed we created a new temple here, we abandoned the old temple and it was claimed as a sacred site, but these insurgents have desecrated it."

"You want us to drive them out?" I asked, but the queen shook her head to answer 'no'.

"No Alpha, we want you to find and exterminate their leader. Without him they will be disorganized, unable to formulate plans while they fight over power."

"And you run in and take them down," Luke said and the king nodded.

"Alright, which way," Tess asked and the king gestured at the doors to the throne room.

"I believe Chaos should have accommodated you with the necessary information."

That's when I remembered Rose talking about contacts.

"Oh, yeah, right," I said and I grabbed my 'teammates'. "Come on guys."

We left the throne room, right after bowing of course and headed for... well, I was just looking for somewhere private with water. We ended up in an alleyway behind some building with all three of us in a circle.

"So let's call Rose," I said and pulled out my IM Communicator, sending the message to our daughter of Aether friend.

After a while it showed her training in the, well training room. She was a flurry of white, black, and silver as she swung twin swords around.

"Rose!" I called and she stopped, turning to look at me with surprise.

"Percy? You get your mission done already?" she asked and I shook my head making her roll her eyes at me.

"Yeah, yeah. Failures, but anyway," I said, drawing out the last word. "Where's our contacts?"

"Seriously?" she asked and Tess tapped me on the shoulder.

She was holding a paper with two names, a location, and the signature of our dear leader, Chaos.

"Oh," I said and I smiled sheepishly at the raven haired girl before swiping my hand through the IM. "Thanks for telling me, Tess."

"You didn't ask," she chirped as we started looking for the... Heisen Tavern.

After a while of strolling around, asking for directions, and looking at every sign, we eventually made it to this popular looking place.

"Uh... who wants to-"

Luke got cut off as the door broke down, two guys brawling rolling across the fallen wooden door. As they rolled past us we decided to enter. The entire place was rowdy, tables and chairs were flying and so were the guys inside. Mugs of beer were either drunk down or thrown against the wall or floor while the same went for missed punches. The whole place was like fight club, but in here you talk about fight club.

Luke grabbed me and made me duck, saving me from a chair to the face. Tess was small enough and also innocent looking enough for the guys in the place to fawn over her and let her walk past them. We, on the other hand, had to run through a battlefield of flying beer and alcohol while dodging furniture and anything else that was being thrown at people.

As we were circling around the outer edges of the tavern, I noticed two figures in the back, a lot more civilized looking and stuff. One was dressed in a black cloak, the other was wearing a white suit with gold rimming.

"Guys," I whispered and gestured in their direction.

They nodded at me and we made our way over to the two, dodging whatever was coming at us or just hiding behind big buff guys so they'd be like shields. Soon enough we were at the table the two mysterious people were at and they looked up to us.

"Uh, hi," I spoke and the cloaked one smiled this really, crazy and insane smile.

"Sup," the figure spoke and I realized it was a girl.

She grabbed the hood of her cloak and pulled it up to show she her face. Long, pitch black hair came off of her head while her face was really, really pale. Her eyes were pitch black, just like her hair so I started hypothesizing in the back of my head.

Looking over, I saw the other guy, a man leaning against his chair with a cane inbetween his legs looking at all of us.

"I suppose you are the new Chaotics?" the man asked and we nodded.

Chaotics was a shorter term for Chaotic Soldiers, some people used it, some people didn't.

"Yeah, that's us," Luke answered and he stood up.

"Well then, I am Phillipe Meondre, Galacronian," he spoke and showed us a pocketwatch made of gold, a bunch of clock looking symbols on the back of it. "The universe knows me as Temporal."

"Lady Ebony here," the other girl giggled and propped her legs up on the table. "Name's Elisa Delimire, daughter of Nyx."

"So a descendant of Chronos and a daughter of the wacko night goddess?" I asked and they both nodded.

"She's not bothered by her wackiness known as her mother's madness," Phillipe spoke and looked at Tess. "I suppose there is a reason a child is with us?"

Tess was, once again, bright red in anger, but we held her down.

"She's with us for training," I said and the guy seemed to accept that.

"Very well, now for the information you will require," he spoke before placing a file on the table. "Feral Anarchy seems to be getting this advanced technology from a supplier within the old temple of Chaos." A map showed a path leading from the royal city out towards a moutainous region where a bunch of blocks and circles were. "We must infiltrate it and discover who this supplier is, but also eliminate the leader of the rebels."

"Alright, when do we go?" I asked and he looked at his pocket watch.

"Ten hours, Six minutes, and 15 seconds," he answered, "In other words tomorrow at dawn."

"Okay, so..." Tess started, but trailed off, not knowing what to say. "What now?"

"Well we'd like to know our teammates," Elisa chirped and the three of us exchanged glances.

"Percy Jackson," I introduced and both their eyes widened in shock as they leaned back.

"You are the Percy Jackson?" Phillipe asked and I nodded with a smile.

"Guess it's my turn to be the center of attention," I gloated and everyone rolled their eyes.

"Pft," Tess stuck her tongue out and elbowed my arm. "Tess Lark, daughter of Zeus."

"A lovely name," the Galacronian spoke and she blushed. That put a really familiar feeling in me, but I can't remember what I called it. "Now what is your name?

"Luke Castellan, ex-host of Kronos and son of Hermes."

"That was you?" the golden eyed man asked and Luke nervously looked at him. "Oh, sorry. I forgot I had the same eyes as the Time Titan, but I'm nothing like that despicable immortal being."

"Nope, he's like Chronos, but that's with a 'ch, not a 'k'," Elisa giggled and he sighed in frustration, putting a couple fingers on his forehead.

"Yes, well, I'd suggest we get some rest for the mission tomorrow morning. Chaos assigned this mission to you and to us so we may help you," the Galacronian spoke and got up. "This tavern functions also as an inn and, thankfully, the inn section is a lot... calmer."

With that, the group of now five left for the inn rooms, paying for them to be rented. Tess and Elisa had gotten their own room while the boys and man had received their own as well. Several hours after jumping in bed, both Phillipe and Luke had fallen asleep while Percy had remained awake.

He was replaying a memory recorded in an IM. Apparently, Iris knew about Chaos and the Primordials, but seeing as she was the one controlling IMs, she had to be sworn into secrecy by the River Styx. Since I won the Titan and Giant War, saving her and her children plus giving them recognition, she let me record any IM I wanted. This IM was one I never wanted to see, but replayed to feel the guilt.

_"Congratulations!" my ex-father, Poseidon cheered in joy as Lance and Annabeth kissed._

It was their wedding, only a couple years after he had left, a small time after his 'death' as they called it. They believed the flashing of Order which caused a mini-atom bomb explosion to go off in Athena's library full of magical artifacts to be both their deaths.

Percy bowed his head as he grit his teeth, hate flooding his mind along with rage and anger and pure, unadulterated rancor. All the feelings and emotions of animus directed towards the married couple in the recorded IM. It was lucky that Poseidon had not revoked his powers over water after his disowning, but that good fortune was overpowered by what happened to his mortal parents.

Perseus had asked Iris to show him what happened to his parents and the image had scarred him for life. They had been tortured, cut again and again, stabbed, kicked, beaten, anything else involving torturous pain. His feelings of detestation increased, rose up in his heart, but then they blew over the top of the volcano when he heard the stories of the other Chaotic Soldiers in the legion.

Some were disowned, others betrayed, exiled, disgraces, forgotten, never found, never claimed, even murdered by their godly parents, and the worst yet, orphaned by their godly parents. Percy looked up again, staring at the image with hate.

_Lance slipped the finger on Annabeth's ring and they kissed as Hera smiled behind them. Zeus and Athena were grinning, absolutely enthralled at the rewards that could be reaped from this romance. Aphrodite was ecstatic and the rest of the wedding attendees were cheering and hollering. In the back, Percy spotted the one person who had stayed by his side, Hestia. __She looked on with not hate or love, just stoic feelings._

_Percy could already here her thoughts, "This is wrong, but it is not me to judge who one loves nor is it Aphrodites."_

Those thoughts of his brought comfort to his heart and Percy smiled as he thought of the goddess of the hearth, the one immortal who had stood by his side. He would have thought Hades would have stood with him, but the god of the underworld's envy and hatred combined with the news of Percy's 'bullying' on his son caused him to turn on the once son of Poseidon.

_"With great joy and love, we congratulate you, Lance, god of tides and Annabeth, goddess of architecture!"_

Percy growled again, those two were made gods because they did nothing. Well, Annabeth fought in both worlds, but Lance, the arrogant idiot had gotten it because two of the Big Three were impressed by him and the other Olympians like how he was 'better' than the 'pathetic' Perseus Jackson.

He swiped his hand through the IM and climbed into bed. He did know why he watched the recorded IM over and over again, it was to remind himself of why he was there. It helped push him forward through the dark days and the hardships fate through at him so he could look forward to a better future, a future where he prevented what happened to him from happening to others.

* * *

><p><strong>Done<strong>

**I hope that was a good chapter**

**I see a good following has started on this story**

**I hope to get a bigger one**

**Remember to Review, Favorite, and Follow**

**Sincerely,  
>Lord Revan Flame<strong>


	7. Mission Accomplished!

**Hello viewers**

**New chapter here!**

**Yeah, here's the rest of Percy's mission**

**So basically what happens in the Chaotics story**

**Now, I want to thank all of you on the support**

**And so, I shall press on with the story**

**Let us begin!**

* * *

><p>"Elisa, go," Phillipe whispered and the daughter of Nyx disappeared into the shadows, only to reappear above two guards.<p>

She dropped down on them and her assassin skills showed. She pulled out a sword with a blade made of Chaotic Silver and Stygian Iron. The first guard fell as she stabbed him in the back, severing his spinal cord. Then she swung up and cut the second guard across the chest, sending him stumbling back against the wall, bleeding to death.

"Good job," her partner spoke as we got up to walk over to her.

"Thanks," she chirped and started looking around at our environment.

Around us were broken pillars and arches, massive walls of stone that were cracked. The whole place was, uh... what was a smart word? Dilapidated, yeah. Vines were growing everywhere and the whole temple place was, well abandoned and run down.

"Wait," the Galacronian spoke and he pulled up a pocket watch.

Pressing the button on top, it opened and the clock inside glowed while the hands on the clock moved around, fast. He glowed gold and flashed out of the place, well not god flash, more like the light flared and he disappeared.

He reappeared after a second and looked in our direction.

"This way," he said and we tilted our heads in confusion. Sighing, he pointed at a stone altar. "I went back in time during the temple's construction and watched for any secret entrances."

We all mouthed an 'o' before walking with him towards the stone altar. It was like a giant monument and it was probably dedicated to Chaos. After looking at it a bit, we found words engraved on it in an ancient language, like the one engraved on Kronos' golden sarcophagus. There were candles on it, large pools and lines of wax, the sources of light unlit for centuries.

"Anyone know how to read this?" I asked and we all stared at it.

"I think I can say a bit of this," Luke spoke up, raising his hand as everyone turned their looks to him. "Ever since Kronos was in my head, I can still feel some of his knowledge still in my mind."

"So, you can translate it?" Tess asked and he hesitantly nodded.

He stared at it for a while before shaking his head, his eyes closed since he had been staring at it without blinking for a pretty long time. After a while, he blinked the dryness out of his eyes before looking back at us.

"Okay, I think I got it."

"What does it say?" I asked and he started translating.

"Here before this monument stays the grave of the first king of Ethror, old warrior of Chaos and great ruler of our people," he recited and Philip stared at him with a confused look.

"That's impossible, the first king is buried in the castle garden in the royal city," he exclaimed and we looked at him, as much confused as he was.

"Well that's what it says," Luke argued and we all just stared at it before an idea popped in my head.

"Wait, what if-" I didn't get to finish the sentence as the ground collapsed under us as soon as I touched the symbol of Chaos on the altar. The moment we hit the floor, a plume of dust went up and we coughed it all up before groaning in pain. "Secret entrance, fancy."

"Great job, now I got dirt all over me," Elisa groaned and shot up from her sitting position. "At least we're in my element." We all looked around to find ourselves in the dark tunnels underneath the ancient temple, untouched since it was abandoned. "I will lead!"

Her voice echoed down the tunnel and we heard shouting from down there.

"Oops," she whispered as we face palmed with groans of pain and frustration.

"Just lead us," I groaned and she used her daughter of Nyx abilities to lead us through the darkness. I noticed her eyes glowing a faint luminous blue like lights that didn't glow the entire area in front of her. It was like she had night vision, which she probably did have. "Hey Percy?" she asked in her up beat attitude and happy tone of voice.

"Yeah?" I asked, kinda bored we hadn't had any action yet.

"Duck," she simply said and I stopped, scrunching my face in confusion and bent a bit forward as a blade swung over me.

I panicked and looked back to see Tess a Feral Anarchy guard holding her and Phillipe with a gag around his mouth, but his hands clenched into fists which were swinging. Suddenly, I felt a cool breeze on me as Elisa flipped over me like a gymnast. She landed on the third Feral Anarchy guard who tried to cut off my head. He fell to the ground unconscious as she stood on his head.

She swung out her arms as the shadows made by the faint glow of the torches the insurgents held came to her. They formed around her, the shadows melding into gleaming, pitch black armor. A chest plate formed on her, then more armor down her front and back. Small pauldrons appeared on her shoulders and went down to make armor on her arms, then making gauntlets. Her legs were clad in the same gleaming, pitch black armor as she took a ready position with her sword.

"Guess this is why she's a judge," I murmured as I watched her charge.

Before either guards could react, she shadow traveled behind one of them and slashed her sword, cutting him deep across the back. He cried out in pain and fell over, releasing Tess. The other guard watched his comrade die and the last thing he saw was Elisa's foot in his face before a sword impaled itself in his heart.

"Whoa," Tess and I gasped in awe as the daughter of Nyx blushed in her armor, her pale cheeks turning rosy red.

Phillipe pulled off his gag, gasping for air before glaring at the dead rebels.

"That my friends," Philip said as he slung his arms around our shoulders in a friendly manner, "is the skill of a Chaotic Judge."

"Now I just need to see a Commando and an Elite, then my life is done," Tess marveled, her eyes big and I think... twinkling?

"Not yet," I replied with a smile, "you still got to be one of those."

She looked at me and I smiled brightly, but then Elisa's hands grabbed us by the collars of our shirts.

"Come on," she said, her voice more serious, "I can sense more guards in the darkness.

We followed her down the hall and into a large chamber lit by torches. We quickly hid behind several pillars as an armed patrol of Feral Anarchy guards walked by.

"This way," Philip said and we followed him through the shadows before we arrived at a higher place in the chamber. We looked down to see that the outside of the chamber was elevated while the center of it was lowered down. Inside the lower area was a pedastal with a device on it, a small metal orb.

"What is that?" I asked as we all stared at it.'

"It can't be," Philip murmured and we looked at him.

"What?" Tess asked as she stared with curious eyes.

"It's a Memory Key from the Prime Archive," he said with wide eyes, a hand coming up to hold his chin in thought. We all looked back at the small metal orb and our own eyes went wide with wonder.

"Come on," Tess said, "I can turn off the lights if I hack the main console over there." She pointed at a large circular computer area, the monitors all pointed inwards towards a man standing there, typing away at the keyboards. "Then Elisa can use her powers to take down the guards while Percy and Philip get the datacron."

"What about Luke?" Elisa asked and we shrugged.

That's when it snapped in our heads.

"Where's Luke?" Tess asked and Elisa pointed down to show Luke being held by a tall guard in large armor.

"Where are you Chaotics!" he bellowed as he held the unconscious form of Luke Castellan by his head. "I have already taken this one as a captive. If you do not show yourself, then he will die!"

With that he pointed a large sci-fi looking axe at Luke's neck and our eyes widened. I slowly got up with Phillipe and walked out, but Tess tried to stop me. I motioned my head at Elisa and the daughter of Nyx grabbed the pre-teen, holding her back.

"Here I am," I said and the guards pointed their various weapons at me.

"Do you take me as a fool?" he growled. "We know there are three more of your party."

I sighed in defeat and watched as the rest of the team walked out.

"Good, now die," he laughed and pointed his axe at us.

In an instant, Elisa had disappeared into the shadows and was behind him, then her leg came up between his. He let out a painful squeal as he dropped to the ground, holding his no-no square while Elisa grabbed Luke and shadow traveled to us. We gaped and stared at her in disbelief when she reappeared.

"What?" she asked, tilting her head to the side.

"You just kicked him in the nuts," I said, gesturing my hand at the once uber tough looking guy now in a fetal position. "You beat the toughest looking guy here by doing a nutshot with your foot!"

"Well," she started, blushing again, but the sound of guns cocking brought back the pale white color to her cheeks.

"Go!" Philip shouted and took out his pocketwatch, pressing a button on the side of it. A golden shield enveloped us and the lasers headed for us fizzled out when they hit it. "Time field," he explained, "makes anything headed for it age till its dust or stuff."

"Nice," Tess said as it started to disintegrate, "Percy your turn."

I smiled and charged forward, uncapping Riptide as I did. I slashed at one, Riptide's Celestial Bronze blade slicing through the regular steel armor the man wore. He cried out as he fell, blood gushing from his fatal wound. I looked up in time to dodge an attack by another man.

I slashed up and cut him across the chest, letting him bleed to death. Suddenly, another man charged at me, but a bolt of lightning turned him into a charred corpse. I looked back to see Tess panting, her arms in the air with small streams of smoke coming from her fingers.

"Your... welcome," she said, exhausted from her use of energy at a young age.

"I'll keep her safe," Philip said and pulled up another time field with his pocketwatch.

"My turn!" Elisa shouted and jumped into a shadow, literally jumped, like she was jumping into a pool, but without water splashing.

Suddenly, out of another shadow she flew out and the shadows enveloped around her to make her armor. She landed on another shadow and punched her hand into the dark ground, but it sunk through just like how she had jumped into a shadow. She pulled her hand out, her sword in her hand. She got in a ready position as the Feral Anarchy men charged forward towards the Chaotic Judge.

She was a blur of white and black, her blade cutting down every rebel unfortunate enough to fight her. At the same time I took the water out of the Feral Anarchy soldier's canteens and used it to fight. It was like I was wielding multiple swords at once. Whenever someone attacked me the water swirled around me and became tendrils that blocked attacks, then whenever I attacked a group of people I ran into the center of them and the water turned into streaks of blue that cut down the rebels.

Then, a blur of yellow hair ran past me and punched a guy in the face. Luke pulled out Backbiter and started slashing and hacking at the insurgents, obviously angry he was captured.

"He's angry," Philip said as he ran over.

"I thought you were protecting Tess?" I questioned and he gestured over to a pile of rubble, Tess' foot sticking out from behind it.

"Built a little fort for her, she'll be fine."

"I guess that works," I replied, my voice full of uncertainty.

"Guys!" we heard and saw Elisa down by the datacron. "We gonna grab this cube?"

"You mean orb right?" I asked as we ran down to her.

"Yeah," she said with a wide smile which made me groan in annoyance.

Suddenly, before we could grab the metallic orb, we heard a gun cocking. We turned around in time to see the big guy from before, the one whose d*** got kicked by Elisa hold up a gun at us.

"Die heretic," he growled and fired, but as the laser bolt headed for us Philip stepped in front of us all and began activating his time field.

Time seemed to slow down just like when I was controlled in Kronos' time powers. The laser hit the pocketwatch and there was an explosion of golden light. When we looked back we saw a growing mass of golden energy, probably something to do with the blown up pocketwatch. Philip was on the ground, his hand scorched, but not gone, Elisa was groaning, sprawled on the stone floor, Luke was against the wall of the lower area, holding his bruised side, and I was looking around while rubbing the back of my head.

"Everyone alright?" I asked and there were groans and moans.

Suddenly, a booming sound resounded throughout the temple as the golden light expanded in an instant, growing twice its size in a second.

"What's going on?" Luke fearfully asked as he straightened his back to get up.

"The time field I attempted to make," Philip began to explain, "when the pocketwatch was damaged it became unstable, now it'll expand and the temporal effects it will have will be completely random, but most definitely devastating."

"What do we do?" I asked and he pushed his hand out of the time field.

"Stay still, I can contain the explosion in the temple, but you'll never make it out in time so I'll put up a barrier around you."

With that a wisp of golden energy shot flowed towards us like the wind. It moved around our small group, soon concealing us in a sphere of time energy.

"What's this suppose to do?" I asked as we stared at him.

"It'll keep you in a different dimension, like how the Void work. Passing through a hole in one place and walking through a dimension to get to the other hole."

"So we'll be in another dimension?" I asked and he nodded while gritting his teeth, the pain unbearable for him now.

"Goodbye my friends!" he shouted as he began to scream in pain.

Elisa ran forward, but we grabbed her, pulling her back as the light intensified. There was a flash of gold and we were blinded. Our arms came up to shield our eyes and when the light died down we looked over to see his shadow burned into the ground, as if an atom bomb went off.

"He's gone," Elisa said, her voice hinted with sadness and void of madness or insanity.

The pale young woman stared at the burnt shadow, her eyes brimming with tears. I nudged Luke with my elbow and he nodded as we backed up from her, none of us knew what could happen next, Elisa was a really unstable person. We started searching for the pile of rubble Tess was behind, but we couldn't find her.

"Uh, guys," we heard and saw Elisa being held by a guy in Feral Anarchy armor, a knife pressed against her throat.

"Drop your weapons," he said in a garbled and electronic voice.

We looked at each other and slowly nodded, both of us, Luke and I took out our swords and set them on the ground carefully. Instantly, as I stood up, I threw my water bottle at him and made it explode, then manipulated the water.

"Nice try," the guy said and shot me in the leg with a laser pistol.

I cried out in pain and the water hit the ground, turning it a darker color and seeping into the stone and dust. Luke ran over to see if I was okay. Suddenly, there was shouting and we looked up to see more Feral Anarchists.

"There!" one shouted and opened fire on us, all of us, that included the Feral Anarchist holding Elisa.

"Crap," he said and let go of Elisa. "Take them out and I'll help."

He threw the knife and it embedded itself on the wall next to a rebel. The guy flinched and when he looked back the insurgent on our side shot him with the gun he shot me with. The guy fell down and the several others next to him were hauled into the shadows by Elisa as she appeared behind them. I grunted as I moved, but grit my teeth in order to hold back the pain.

I succeeded in making the water come out of the ground and I shot it at the insurgents, taking them down. Luke ran up the stairs with his son of Hermes powers and cut them down with Backbiter. Soon the anarchists were gone and we sighed in relief, but there was a grunt and we watched as Elisa straddled the guy who held knife to her neck. She pinned him to the ground and glared with the madness back in her eyes.

We walked over, me limping as we prepared to question him.

"Who are you?" I asked and he nodded up.

"Take off my helmet, Perce."

My eyes widened, how did he know my nickname? I slowly bent down and pulled off the helmet to reveal a girl about my age, with long blonde hair and electric blue eyes. I immediately put the pieces together and gasped in shock.

"Tess?"

"S'up," she greeted with a bored expression.

She was taller now, not as tall as us, still a petite girl, but she at least got to my chin. We stared at her for a really, really, really long time with shock and after a while Elisa turned red.

"This is not awkward at all," she said, blushing rosy red while giggling nervously.

"You mean that with sarcasm right?" older Tess asked and she nodded, then got off of her. "Thanks, now." She got up and hugged the daughter of Nyx. The Chaotic Judge smiled and hugged her back in response while we smiled at the moment. "And now, this!" She raised her leg in between mine and I let out a squeal of pain, the same went for Luke as she kicked him in the nuts too.

"Why so many nutshots today?" I cried out in pain while she and Elisa giggled.

"Soldier down!" Luke squealed in pain as he too, sat in a fetal position.

"You left me here for seven years, Seven!"

"Not our fault," Luke groaned as he held his jewels too. "Time field, crazy effects, Philip said so."

Immediately, Tess' face dropped and she looked over at the burnt in shadow of the former Time Guardian.

"Yeah, I woke up and saw his shadow. I had no idea what happened."

"So what'd you do?" Elisa asked as she sat down like a toddler waiting for story time. Luke and I eventually felt the pain in our privates go away so we managed to sit up without flinching or cringing.

"I did what any kid would do, I balled my eyes out and when I was out of tears I used those survival skills you Chaotics showed me," she said and took out a bag of food. "Want a cookie?"

"Where'd you get those?" I asked as I grabbed one.

"Those Feral Anarchists really need to get a better lock on their rations," she giggled and we laughed with her. After a while I asked her a question which she probably was expecting.

"So, seven years. What's happened since then?"

"I dunno," she answered, "Couldn't get out of the temple with all these Feral Anarchists in here. They'd always block the exits."

"Well we're here now," Luke stated, "We'll get you out."

"And you know what?" Elisa asked and Tess looked at her with a confused expression.

"What?"

"You're old enough to be a Chaotic now."

Tess' face lit up and she smiled brightly as we smiled with her.

"Then let's go!" she stated and grabbed Elisa and I. "I wanna be a Chaotic!"

"Alright," I said, "but first, we still got to clear out the Feral Anarchists."

"Yeah, and get that datacron."

We all stopped right then and there. The datacron, we had forgotten all about it.

"Oh yeah, here," she said and handed it to us. "I figured out how to use it a couple years back."

"How'd you do it?" I asked and she grabbed it, then sent a volt of electricity through it.

"It's like an electronic recorder. It was just out of juice," she explained as an intricate set of connected markings glowed a luminous blue. The metallic sphere opened up to show an interior that glowed luminous blue with a holographic interface. "Boop beep boop."

We stared at her with strange looks as she pressed the buttons, making beep boop sounds. She noticed our stares and blushed in embarrassment, laughing nervously.

"Sorry, I kinda got bored and since this doesn't have noises to button pushing... well, you know..." We shrugged it and she finished the button pushing, not making the noises this time. "And, here... we.. go!"

Suddenly, the entire chamber flashed brightly as the scenery changed. Instead of the dark, dank, underground chamber we were catching up in, we were standing in a destroyed street. Buildings were giant piles of rubble, fires were lit everywhere, and soldiers were rushing around, firing at each other with big guns.

Nearby we witnessed three people fighting, two guys and a girl. They were all the same age as far as I could tell, but from what I saw, they hated each other. The girl was dressed in a mix of robes and armor while one of the guys was decked out in full, bulky armor that made him look like a freaking tank. The last guy was wearing armor, but it was more streamline in looks.

The bulky guy had a giant long sword, the girl had a spear, and the leaner guy had a sword and shield. The girl thrust her spear, aiming for a weak point in the bulky guy's armor, but he swung his sword, moving it away. He swung again and the girl jumped out of the way, but the sword scraped across the other guy's shield.

"Die heretics!" the bulky dude roared and continued swinging his long sword.

"Never!" the girl shouted and jumped off a still standing wall, swinging her spear.

The blade sliced a nice, decent cut through the armor and he growled before swinging at her. It would have hit her had the other guy blocked it with his circular shield. The shield was like it was made of energy, it was translucent and it glowed light blue as it was... well, it looked like it was just there on his arm. It easily blocked the attack and he swung his own sword, a broadsword that's blade burned bright orange.

The girl tried to impale him, but he swung his shield and caught the shaft of the weapon before it hit him, then he swung and locked swords with the bulky guy.

"I am no heretic, brother," he growled and threw them both off before crossing his arms on his chest.

He through them out as a pulse came from him, this shock wave that shot out like a giant explosion of light blue energy. Suddenly, I was back in the chamber underground.

"Whoa," we all gasped and I saw Tess nod.

"Yeah, Memory Key holds a memory," she sarcastically exclaimed and started explaining. "I looked through the entire Memory Key and found out that was one of the last battles in some war."

"What war?" I asked and she shrugged, closing the Memory Key.

"Probably one from a really long time ago since that guy with the sword and shield was Apex Prime."

"Apex Prime!" we all shouted in shock and she nodded with a serious face.

We all knew about Apex Prime, the leader of the Primes and, apparently last of them. Something happened and their entire race was extinct, leaving him to vanish in history. Everyone says they died in the Void War, but they also say something else happened.

"So, that guy was the leader of the Primes and we just found one of the Primes' ancient artifacts that taught these rebel guys how to make super weapons?" She nodded and we all looked at each other. "We're keeping it."

* * *

><p>After fighting our way through the temple, we eventually broke out of it and started walking back to the city. When we arrived, people were cheering and celebrating, probably since there was a bunch of pictures of us in newspapers and propaganda. We even saw a picture of me holding up a sword like Luke Skywalker from the Star Wars poster.<p>

The moment we entered the castle, trumpets sounded off, guards took respective poses, and the royalties were smiling at us.

"Now, it seems our great heroes have returned!" the king shouted and we made wide, nervous smiles appear on our faces. "Triumphant I hope?"

"Y-yes, sir," I spoke and we all bowed respectfully, "but we lost one of our friends."

He gave a short, sympathetic look before the pompous face he had showed up again.

"My deepest sympathies," he replied, his voice holding no sympathy at all. "I now give you your reward as well as more to compensate for the death of your friend."

He snapped his fingers and several servants walked out, two carrying a treasure chest and the last holding a large case in his hands.

"Here is your payment," he stated and opened the chest to show a load of gold and gems making all of us drool. "And as extra compensation."

He clapped his hands and more servants came, holding special items. One held a Greek shield of whitish blue metal that really reminded me of Order and Chaos' armor. Another servant was holding up a sword, a Greek sword made of the same whitish blue metal. Finally, there was a... it was a claymore, a giant freaking claymore that was also made of that whitish blue stuff, what is it?

"These, my young Chaotics," the queen began as she stepped towards the servants, "these are ancient and powerful weapons used by our ancestors. Each one is made of Adamantine."

"Adamantium? Like Wolverine's claws?" I asked in confusion and they shot me confused looks as well.

Tess nudged me and I leaned over to her as she began to explain.

"That's mortal comic stuff, Adamantium. Adamantine is a rare Greek ore, it's like Celestial Bronze and Imperial Gold," she explained and I mouthed an 'o'. "It's basically enchanted diamond."

"Cool," I whispered back and we looked at them again. "We humbly accept the rewards you gift us, sir, er- your highnesses."

After an awkward reward ceremony, a party, and a call to Order, we got flashed back to the Void.

* * *

><p>"Um, Chaos?" the primordial heard and looked up from his desk to see Percy sticking his head through the door of his office, a nervous smile on his face.<p>

"Perseus!" he exclaimed in joy and ran over to hug the eternal 19-year-old in a bone shattering bear hug.

"Ow," he groaned in pain and Chaos laughed heartily before dropping him.

"Now, to the point. Where's Tess?" he quickly asked with solemness in his voice and Percy nervously laughed. "Perseus, where is she?"

Percy twidled his pointer fingers together in a nervous action, staring down in a bit of fear as Chaos glared down at the son of the sea god.

"Well, you see," he said as the door opened.

A girl around Percy's age walked in, her blonde hair cut short to brush her shoulders. Her electric blue eyes gleamed with knowledge and fear as Chaos stared at her.

"Tess?"

"Hello, sir," the older Tess chirped, actually more of squeaked and waved at him while hunching over to her shoulder height.

"How, but..." he never finished his sentence as he trailed off as he stared at her new body.

She was taller, almost Percy's height, but she seemed to be as tall as his chin height. She had a woman's chest now, that was sure of it. She was curvier and now wore jeans with a white tank top and a tan jacket with fur lining the back of the collar.

"Well Chaos," he heard and looked down at Percy who was blushing a bit as Tess helped him up. "There was some... things that happened."

"What kind of things?" the primordial growled as the two demigods began to explain their little adventure on their first mission.

After some time they finished the story and Chaos approved of Tess' actions while also approving of Percy's, of course with a lot of whining from Tess to let him off with a slap on the wrist.

* * *

><p><strong>Done<strong>

**So I hope you loved that chapter**

**Or at least liked it**

**Things are going in motion now people**

**Anyways, remember to do the following**

**Review**

**Favorite**

**and**

**Follow**

**Sincerely,  
>Lord Revan Flame<strong>


	8. Missions, Destiny, and Fate

**Hello and welcome back!**

**Or...**

**Welcome to the story!**

**So, new chapter everyone**

**Tess is older**

**Percy's got some cool new gear**

**Luke's still awesome**

**Elisa's joining the story**

**and other stuff**

**Now, let's get moving**

**Shall we?**

* * *

><p><em>"Apex!"<em>

_"Jaine!"_

_The lone knight charged the group of humanoid creatures, each colored void black with glowing purple eyes. One held a woman, vibrant orange hair and emerald green eyes that were puffy and red from crying. A blade was held to her neck as the rest of the strange beings aimed their weapons at the advancing knight. He wore armor, sleek and lean with a shield and sword._

_"Let her go!" he roared and slashed his sword, slicing one across the chest._

_They accidentally obliged and dropped her as he impaled another on his sword before sliding the blade out and cutting him across his chest. He bashed his shield in another's face before stabbing him, then struck the last's neck with the rim of his shield. The last creature choked as he felt the shield made of glowing blue energy crack something, but choked on his blood when a sword went through his stomach._

_The woman held the sword as golden blood seeped down the grey blade, twisting it to cause more agony._

_"That's revenge," she snarled and pulled the blade out harshly, causing the creature to grunt before dying. "Apex."_

_"Thank the Ancient Ones, your safe," he softly spoke and hugged her tightly._

_"Prime!"_

_They went rigid and turned to see a man dressed in armor, simple black, leather straps that held pieces of armor onto his muscular, yet skeletal looking form._

_"Keldor?"_

* * *

><p>"Whoa!" I gasped and woke up, straightening up right in bed. "Chaos dang demigod dreams."<p>

I grumbled and got up, stretching a bit before falling over to do some push ups. The dreams were all jumbled up, sometimes I got normal, mortal dreams, but every now and then I'd get a demigod dream like this one. After about a... while I got up and got ready for the day. As I made pancakes, blue of course... in the memory of mom, I felt a tug on my pant leg.

I looked down and saw Ariel, holding a stuffed animal and looking up at me with those big blue eyes of hers. It's been a couple years since we left Earth, technically 4 years. It was a year ago that I went on my first mission with everyone and a couple months since Tess became a Chaotic. So my little, mortal sister was four-years-old and... well... there was something wrong with her.

Usually a kid can talk at like, I dunno when they're really young they can talk, but Ariel... Chaos and Order said that since she was in my mom when she died, that something happened to her. Her brain didn't work right, something about the, uh... Bracea? No, Broca's Area. Apparently, she got brain damage from it so she was mute, but that didn't mean she wasn't smart.

"Yes, what is it, Ariel?" I asked and she held out her arms, one hand grasping her stuffed animal of a Hellhound while the other kept clenching and unclenching. "A hug huh?"

I grabbed her and swung her around in a hug and she smiled.

"There, you real happy now?"

She nodded with a smile before walking over to the couch to turn on the television. I smiled at the sight, I just loved my little sister. Suddenly, there was a knocking at the door and so I walked over to open it.

"Hey!" Luke and Tess yelled the moment I pulled back the wooden door.

"Oh, it's you guys," I said, incredibly disappointed it wasn't someone cool.

"Wha- hey!" they shouted and I laughed, that part was cool.

"Alright, come on in."

They smiled again and barged through the door, jumping onto the couch next to Ariel.

"Hi Ariel," they both spoke, once more in sync.

She smiled and waved at both of them before going back to watching Adventure Time on the TV.

"So why're you guys here?" I asked and Tess pulled out a letter from a pocket.

"Chaos has another mission for you," she explained and I opened up the letter, reading the paper inside.

_Mission Level: S-Class_

_Objective: Assassination_

_Details: Slave Trader, Redek on Fedra must be dealt with. You must fight through his personal army and kill him to make an example of those who dare to do such heinous crimes._

"Ooh, assassin mission," I said and Luke punched my arm playfully.

"Yep and guess who's your partner," he said and I looked down the list more.

"Oh boy," I gasped in slight fear and horror.

_You will be teamed up with Chaotic Commando Rose Marriet and Chaotic Judge Elisa Delimire._

I shivered a bit and both my friends noticed while my sister was still just watching the TV. I've never gone on a mission with Rose, but since our first mission, Elisa's been a part of Team Percy apparently. She went on a bunch of missions with us and instead of destroying some stuff when we completed the mission, we completely obliterated _more_ stuff on the mission.

So basically, it was Luke, Tess, Elisa, and I on the same team going around and doing good while also messing stuff up, sometimes.

"So when do I leave?" I asked and Tess pointed at a date and time on the letter. "Friday 14, October at 2:00 AM. That's next week."

"Yep, you got time to prepare," Luke responded and I smiled, knowing this was going to be fun.

* * *

><p>One Week Later<p>

"You ready?"

Rose had a hand on her hip, the other holding her knapsack which was slung on her back.

I showed the backpack on my back and Elisa held up a suitcase.

"Alright, let's get moving," the daughter of Aether stated and marched up the boarding ramp of the shuttle we were taking.

After a while, we were traveling towards this planet, using the wormholes that Chaos made for us to travel around. Eventually, the black color of space turned into this orange sky with clouds tinted brown. The ground below was a ruined metropolis, large skyscrapers stretching up into the sky were broken and covered with vines and wildlife. Buildings were crumbled or still standing with people living in them.

"What happened here?" I asked and Rose looked over to me for a quick second, looking away from the window.

"This is Fedra, the Great Void War was fought here and it razed the city. Ever since then, people have been coming back and rebuilding everything that was destroyed," she spoke as she turned her gaze back out to the empty space in front of the shuttle. "But crime got here first, slave traders, smugglers, crime lords, etcetera. They set up an underworld right after the government came in."

"So we're taking it down?" I asked again and the commando nodded.

"Redek's a crime lord, the leader of the crime syndicates here. We take him down and everything crime goes down except for the occasional thug or thief."

I nodded and looked back down at the city.

The place was a real mess, but we were going to clean it up.

"Wait, how do we get down?" Elisa asked and that crossed my mind.

"Yeah, how are we?" I questioned with her and Rose pressed a button on the dashboard.

The boarding ramp at the back of the shuttle opened with a loud whir and the sound of alarms blaring.

"We drop!" she shouted and grabbed both of us.

"No no no no no!" I screamed as she jumped out of the shuttle, hauling us with her.

With a flash, her wings appeared and flapped, slowing our descent while Elisa and I were screaming like little girls. Rose glided us downwards, through a hole in a skyscraper and onto one of its many floors. She dropped us and with our training, we rolled to our feet while she simply, and gracefully landed on hers.

"Uncalled for, so uncalled for!" I shouted and she laughed while opening her knapsack.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, now put these on," she ordered, throwing us two wads of bunched up cloth.

I opened mine and found a cloak with a mouth mask.

"What's this for?" I asked as she started setting up a computer on a fallen support pillar.

"We're going undercover to find Redek, he's a paranoid guy and it's actually playing in his advantage," she explained, turning on her computer to show a bunch of technical stuff I did not know anything about. "Elisa's posing as a slave, you're the slave trader who's going to sell her to him and get in deep in his syndicate."

"Wait, why do I have to be the slave trader!" I yelled and she rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Cause if I were the slave trader he'd probably order his guards to jump me and make me a slave too, you know, cause I'm a _woman_."

"Oh," was all I could answer with as I processed that. "Wait, what about the shuttle?"

"It's in orbit sending me some satellite images and stuff, I'll be your eyes from above," she said and pulled out her IM Communicator. "I'll send you an IM if something happens and don't panic when you do because then people will know you're a Chaotic."

"Hey, how skimpy is this?" Elisa asked and held up a bikini looking thing like that one costume Princess Leia wore in Star Wars.

"Revealing enough to get all the guys drooling," Rose remarked and immediately the image of a slave outfit clad Elisa crossed my mind, my cheeks were definitely burning.

"Ooh, I'm trying this on!" she squealed and grabbed her jeans to pull them off.

I swear, my nose was about to squirt out blood when Rose yelled.

"Not here! Go behind a corner or something!" she screamed and the daughter of Nyx stuck out her tongue before walking behind a still standing wall.

Several hours later, I was trying really hard not to look at Elisa who was next to me. My cheeks were read from even thinking about a friend that was a girl who was dressed all sexy like. I tried thinking about Luke or Tess or Ariel, that only worked for a little bit because Elisa kept posing for people. I had to yank this chain-collar thing that Rose put on her so she wouldn't run off, it really added to the slave disguise.

"I bring a new slave for Redek!" I shouted and the guards in front of what was suppose to be Redek's hideout looked at each other.

"What're you talking about, hm?" one sneered and poked me in the chest.

The other one got up close to Elisa who nervously smiled because he pretty much dwarfed her.

"Dunno, bro. Boss might like this one, she'll be a good one for his pleasure," he inquired and Elisa's cheeks turned red in anger, but she calmed down before they noticed.

"Alright, go in," the other guard's brother grunted and slammed his fist on the door.

Someone on the other side opened it and we strolled right into the crime den. The place was packed like a tavern, but everywhere you looked there were guards with guns at the ready, just in case all Hades broke loose. Sitting on a throne made of gold, there was a thin, bony looking guy with a bandage over his right eye and a crossbow in his lap.

"Who do we have here?" he spoke, his voice gravely and his visible eye twitching from some kind of annoyance.

"Uh, um..." I stammered like I usually do when confronted by a situation just like this.

"Oh please, master! Don't sell me!" Elisa pleaded in fake terror and the man, who I assumed was Redek looked up with eagerness.

"Ah, a new slave for my entertainment," he spoke and I pulled up a thumbs up. "How much do you wish for her?"

"Let me think," I asked and he nodded, his hand slowly creeping towards his crossbow.

I pulled out my IM Communicator discreetly and turned around to talk to Rose. The IM went through and I saw Rose standing there through the mystical message.

"Psst, Rose," I whispered and she looked at the IM projection of me where she was.

"You got in the base yet?" she asked and I nodded.

I looked back to see Redek raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"Yeah, but what do I do next?"

"Kill him, you've got the training, plus I just got a good look at those guards and they are no where in your league of fighting."

I nodded and turned off the IM Communicator before facing Redek.

* * *

><p>"Get him!" I shouted as we ran through the dirty streets of the broken metropolis.<p>

After I told Elisa we were ready, she completely darkened the room with shadows. Since it was also nighttime, my dear friend was apparently super charged with shadow powers too so she made short work of the guards. Redek got to slip away and that's why we're chasing him right now.

Elisa was jumping from shadow to shadow, careful not to use all her energy while we chased the slave trader. I was pushing past people, running through crowds, and carefully not running into anyone. Redek didn't seem to care about innocent lives, typical because he grabbed a woman and pointed his crossbow at her head.

I stopped and Elisa did to, both of us standing in front of the crime lord.

"Stay back!" he yelled and we cautiously stepped backwards. "I knew you Chaotics would come, I knew it!"

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a blur of dark white and watched a shadow fly above us.

"Now you've doomed yourselves to-" he didn't finish as Rose swooped down and grabbed his arm, moving it away from the woman's head.

He fired, but the Celestial Bronze bolt flew into a wall. Both of them were in a struggle, but it turned into all four of us as I grabbed his other arm and Elisa tackled him. Before I knew it, Riptide had sliced through his throat, killing him.

"Whew," Elisa breathed and looked around, hands on her hips as the cool night breeze ran over her pale skin, did I mention she still had on that revealing bikini/slave outfit thing?

I was about to get a bloody nose from the sight.

"Dang, you guys almost got this one in a jam," Rose said and kicked the corpse. "But mission's done so we can all go home."

We sighed in relief, but she completely blew that away from us too.

"Right after we save all the slaves."

* * *

><p>"So how was it?" Tess asked as she flopped over on the back of my couch as I entered my house.<p>

"Tiring, frustrating, and a complete success," I sighed in exhaustion, falling onto the carpet in the living room.

Luke was sitting on the couch with Tess with Ariel sleeping in between them, clutching her stuffed animal. It was nighttime when we got back and just I had expected, my two blond friends were babysitting Ariel.

"So anything else?" Luke asked and I shrugged.

"Rescued slaves, killed Redek, brought peace to Fedra, and overall became bigger heroes," I said and their mouths formed 'o's.

After catching up for about an hour, they left to go back to where they lived, Luke to his house and Tess to her lab. I carried Ariel to her room, setting her down in the bed, and putting the covers on her. Seeing my little sister curl up in the blanket and cuddle with her stuffed animal was just so adorable.

When I entered my own room, I sat on the edge of the bed, staring at the window that looked over the street since I had a room on the second floor of my house. Grabbing a drachma off of a nightstand, I made some water flow from this little fountain thing I had in my room, spraying it so I could get an IM going.

"Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, please accept my offering and show me Camp Half-Blood."

I usually had these little check ins on the camp, watching kids go around and play or older campers train with each other or by themselves. Of course that arrogant idiot, Lance Derkins was still around. Apparently, Zeus made him the god of tides, giving him the powers of my ex-father and him. I gone on a rampage through the Chaotic Legion arena after learning about that.

Right now, Camp Half-Blood was gathered for some kind of ceremony. Iris had placed my projected form in some bushes, watching from behind the brush as Zeus, Poseidon, and Artemis stood on the Amphitheater stage with Lance.

"As the greatest of our heroes and newest of our gods, I gift you this, my son," Zeus bellowed and people clapped or cheered as Artemis took something out.

My eyes widened when I recognized it, more importantly remembered who once used it. It was silver, the string gleaming brightly in the light of the fires.

"This was in the possession of the lieutenant before your half-sister, I give it to you in hopes that you use it to its greatest potential," Artemis spoke and handed him the Bow of Zoe Nightshade.

"No!" I shouted as I swiped my hand through the mist.

I had to act fast and luckily, the one person I needed sensed my rage.

The sound of an atom bomb went off and I turned to see Order standing there, actually hunched over on his cane.

"The bloody hell 're you yelling about! I was sleeping!" he boomed and I shushed him before his voice could penetrate the door of my little sister's room.

"Order, I need you to flash me to camp, then back," I explained and he cocked his head with a scoff.

"What? You think I'll just do that?"

"Please!" I hissed loudly and he rolled his eyes with a snort.

"Fine, here you go."

I saw golden light before appearing on stage... in the amphitheater... in front of everyone, including the Olympians.

"Uh..." I trailed off and grabbed Zoe's bow. "Order!"

I saw golden light again and fell onto my bed, clutching the bow tightly with wide eyes and wheezing slowly and loudly.

"There, ya happy?" he asked with a sneer and I nodded so he flashed back to his place.

After a while I got up in bed and looked at the bow. It looked like they must have heard me shout 'No' so they didn't give the bow to that son of a gorgon until I got there and stole it. It took me a while, but soon I decided what I needed to do.

I got on a jacket and walked towards gigantic park we had in the city. After I found a good spot to start a pyre on, I gathered some burnable stuff and eventually I had this nice looking pyre. Stones stacked on each other with broken twigs, dry grass, and other stuff that'll burn on it. I lit the pyre with some difficulty, it's been a while since I've practiced fire making, it's a part of the Chaotic Legion's survival training.

"I offer Zoe's bow back to her," I murmured as I placed the silver bow on the altar of fire, letting it burn up.

What happened next really surprised me. The moment a crack appeared on the silver wood, a light colored bright silver shot out from the jagged scar. More lights appeared from various cracks and I backed up, wondering if this was a bad idea. It seemed painfully slow, but the bow eventually went aflame and turned into cinders, but at the same time a haze of silver sparks flew up into the sky like fireflies.

They twirled in the wind, but headed towards a familiar constellation in the night sky. In the Huntresse's hand, the bow glowed intensely for a moment before it faded away, leaving the image of the actual bow in the sky before that faded.

"Whoa," was all I could marvel as I got up.

Slowly, I turned my head away and started to walk back to my house when a voice rang out.

"Perseus!"

I turned back quickly in time to see a beam of moonlight shoot down onto the ground in front of where the pyre was. More of those silver sparks appeared, coming down from I think the sky or heaven or some place I don't know about. They formed the image of a girl and my eyes widened as I reached for Riptide in my pocket.

"Artemis?"

"Neigh, young hero," the figure spoke and eventually it turned into a... um, I'll say astral projection, sounds about right. "Does thou not remember I?"

"Thou? I? Hold on, Zoe?" I gasped as the figure finally took on the appearance of the huntress that died so long ago.

She had no color except for bluish silver color of that hologram form sort of thing she was. A smile was on her face as she held her hands behind her back, chin tilted up in a respectful, yet superior manner. Man, how am I this observant?

"Greetings, Perseus. It has been long, no?"

"Y-yeah, it has been... how are you-"

"Here? How do I speak with you now?" she finished and stepped forward, the moonlight moving with her like someone was controlling it like a spotlight. "Lord Ouranos allowed thee to come here as to honor thou for returning thee's favored weapon to thee."

"Uh, yeah..." I said, moving my head back in confusion. "So you just came to say thank you?"

She nodded and looked at the sky.

"Yes, and also to tell you of your destiny."

"My destiny!" I shouted and she nodded. "You know my future?"

"Yes," she spoke and turned around, "goodbye."

The beam of moonlight began to fade, but I reached forward to grab her arm. My hand went right through her astral projection form, but she didn't disappate like an IM. Falling through her hologram-like body, I found myself in front of her.

"Yes?" she questioned as I turned around to face her.

"What's my destiny? What did you need to tell me?" I asked and she tilted her head back, putting a finger on her bottom lip.

"Oh yes, your destiny. Lady Ananke has seen the coming conflict in her prophecies and has asked thee to pass a message."

"A message?"

"Yes, thou must go to Destin. There, thou shall meet thou's mentor."

"Mentor? Chaos is here, in the Void-"

"Neigh, not the Primordial of Chaos," she interrupted and I raised an eyebrow. "Thou's new mentor, he who fought a great war and who's home became razed by it. He is a man, but one who has lost so much and gained very little. Thou shall learn from him and thou shall have the power to strike down all thou's enemies."

With that, she began to fade again, but in my stupor I failed to notice until it was to late.

"Wha- wait!" I shouted, but she was gone by the time I reached out.

Suddenly, in my hands a piece of wood formed, a silver sliver that grew into a full sized hunter's bow.

"Thou shall need this, it will light thou's way," Zoe Nightshade's voice rang through my head.

* * *

><p>Drip. Drip. Drop.<p>

Kronos' eye twitched as he sat upon his thrown.

Drip. Drip. Drop.

He growled and grabbed his scythe.

Drip. Drip-

He slashed with it and cut the stalactite that dripped water off of the ceiling. It fell down far and crashed into the ground, turning into a pile of rubble.

"Now, now, son," a voice spoke and the golden eyed titan of time looked over at a woman.

She strode over, a veil covering her closed eyes as her dress flowed around her.

"Mother?"

"My son, dear Kronos. Patience is a virtue, hone your frustration so you may enact your revenge against the wretched son of Poseidon," she spoke, her voice turning into a snarl near the end of her sentence, when she spoke the title of the boy who defeated both her and her children. "My spies within my father's 'oh so mighty' army tell me that Perseus Jackson is growing more... detestable against the Olympians, my grandchildren, your children."

"And when the war comes, he will join us," Kronos laughed as fires danced around the mother and son.

* * *

><p><strong>Done<strong>

**So I hope this chapter was good**

**Deftex- There you go, perhaps a hint to an eventual PercyxElisa**

**Now here's what's going on**

**Percy's got a new mission  
>Find his 'new' mentor<strong>

**Kronos and Gaea are planning a war  
>Of course<strong>

**Percy may or may not side with the gods...**

**So remember to Review, Favorite, and Follow**

**See ya,  
>Lord Revan Flame<strong>


	9. Percy's New Mentor Maybe

**Hello**

**Welcome back all of you**

**So here's the next chapter**

**Yay!**

**Now, I would like to thank Spartan of the Warsong Clan for the OC I'm using, Jalen**

**So**

**Without further ado**

**Let it begin!**

* * *

><p>"Let me get this straight," Rose scoffed as she stood in Chaos' office with the rest of our team. "The spirit of your friend came down from Ouranos' court to tell you that you have a new mentor?"<p>

"Yeah, that's about it," I said, rubbing the back of my head nervously.

Chaos gave me a questioning look and Order, well he was the exact same. Tess and Luke were standing by my side, thinking it over while we had a little IM of the planet, Destin floating on Chaos' office.

"Well, I know my daughter and if she were to do something of this sort..." Chaos spoke, putting a curled finger up to his lip. "Perseus, you must go to Destin. If Ananke has foreseen your training under this mentor, then you must go."

I nodded and everyone looked at me, arms crossed and a serious expression crossing their faces.

"Are you going alone?" Tess asked and I shrugged.

"I don't want to," I answered back and both her and Luke smiled.

"So when are we leaving?" our dear blonde son of Hermes buddy asked and we heard a scoff.

"You guys can't just go out there," Rose stated and we looked down a bit, feeling a bit of shame for what she said. "Without me."

I perked up and she was grinning while both the creation gods behind the desk were murmuring. After a while they stopped and looked at me, both of them having a serious expression.

"Perseus," Order spoke and slowly moved to my side, "If I was being like my usual self, I'd be cheering you on, but this may be a far more dangerous force than anything any of you have ever faced."

"More dangerous than the Titan King, Giant King, and Gaea?" I joked, but was shot down when he gave me a solemn expression.

"Yes."

I could pretty much hear the tension, that morbid sound during a movie scene like this.

"Do you remember our struggle, Percy? The battle Order and I fought?" Chaos questioned and I nodded.

"The Ancient Conflict," Rose remarked and the two primordials nodded.

"And you all remember how we ended on peaceful terms?"

We all nodded to answer and that was when they made the IM of Destin turn into one of a tall figure, dressed in what looked like leather armor. He wore a sort of Roman skirt, what were they called again... Pteruges, yeah, that's right.

The figure wore a Pteruges colored dark purple, the middle ones in between his legs long, and the ones on his legs were short while the rest of the Pteruges was just a simple dark purple cloth like the end of a coat. Two leather straps ran from a center piece on his chest depicting a crimson orb and two bones crisscrossed down to hook underneath his rib cage then go back up to connect with his a piece of leather armor he wore on his shoulders. The piece that was on his shoulders basically kept a protective piece of armor over his shoulders, going as far down his chest to be over where his rib cafe ended. There were more leather straps on the sides of the chest piece, making a shoulder guard, I think. There were two horn like spikes coming out of either side of the chest piece, making sharp horns come out of his shoulders from underneath the cloak he wore. A cloak fluttered on his back, colored dark purple like the rest of his clothes.

Finally, a hood was cast over his head, but a shadow was cast over his face so I couldn't see it, however I did see two burning red eyes glowing from underneath them. His body was skeletal, really bony, but also muscled, don't ask me how, it just worked that way. His skin was colored ash white, sticking to bone, but also protruding with muscles. His fingers and feet's nails were grown and sharpened to the point they were human-like claws. His legs were clad in greaves, but there were no boots to protect his sharp feet.

In his right hand he wielded a long staff, a scepter mounted with a ram's head, horns included. In his left hand he had a sword, double edged and wickedly sharp.

"Who... who's that?" I asked as the room got cold and a feeling of dread took over.

"We knew him as..." Order paused, for a dramatic effect and also, he looked hesitant to.

"His name is The Fall," Chaos spoke and thundered boomed outside, crashing with a loud resonating clap. Everyone, but the primordials jumped, our eyes wide with shock and fear. The room turned colder while Chaos and Order seemed to turn even older than they already were. "He was the evil that spawned from the peace my brother and I made."

"The universe has a balance, good and evil, right and wrong, chaos and order," remarked Order who had his arms crossed over his cane. "The Fall was the biggest enemy we ever fought. Spawned the Voidborn and formed his army of 'Fallen'."

"Fallen?"

Luke raised an eyebrow and the two creation gods began to answer his question.

"You know how we made the Chaotic Legion? Idea came from The Fall, created a whole army out of those demi-immortals that got thrown out, left to rot. Our Knights of Chaos and Order were originally the mightiest and the strongest, all those Primes who lead their people, all those demigods and demititans and demiprimes who made great quests, they joined the knights," Order explained, waving his arm around, hunched over while rubbing his beard occasionally.

"The Great Void War marked the passing of one age and the beginning of another," Chaos simply stated and pointed at the IM of The Fall. "The Fall was an opponent who was conniving, dark, but not insane. He was arrogant, but not egotistical to the point he would not lift a finger to fight his enemies. He enjoyed the slaughter, the massacre, he cared not for innocents, only for the conquest of everything."

It was silent after that, everything was just a deafening silence as we mortals, well half mortals, half immortals cause of the Chaotic Legion blessing thing processed all that.

"W-well... what happened to him?" Tess stuttered as she backed up a bit.

"We beat him of course, well Apex Prime did," Order explained and our eyes widened again.

There it was again, that name. Apex Prime, the great leader that lead the Primes.

"What do you mean?" I asked and they started explaining.

"During the Great Void War, the Primes were the only line of defense against the forces of The Fall. The Knights of Chaos and Order were few, but served as their leaders, the High Council being the superior leadership. However, one of the High Council betrayed them, betrayed us," the Primordial of Chaos explained with a solemn voice, "His name was Keldor and he was beaten by Apex Prime who then proceeded to defeat The Fall with what remained of the High Council."

We nodded and I reached for the door knob.

"Perseus," they both breathed and I turned.

"The reason we are telling you this is because we fear his return, as you have seen with both Kronos and Gaea, you can never truly kill an immortal. There would remain a gap in power, a void that could take eons to fill again and in those eons raw, unrivaled power would cause great discord."

"You think he's the evil I'm destined to destroy?"

"Yes," they both said simultaneously in perfect sync.

* * *

><p><em>"Destroy them!"<em>

_A man, skeletal, but muscled and scary looking smashed a long staff-like scepter with a ram's skull with horns into the ground. The skull glowed purple, waves of malevolence shooting off of it as a shimmering hum sharply filled the air. The moment it hit the ground, dirt and stone erupted, a crack shooting forward to make a chasm. It quickly made its way towards a group of eight._

_Another man, the one opposite of the skeletal one was donned not in pieces of leather armor, but in a full set of metal armor. He jumped out of the way, pulling out a broadsword and making a glowing blue shield, circular in shape appear on his left forearm. Staring at the blade, he turned it and pointed his sword at the enemy, igniting the blade so it burned orange._

_"Attack!" he shouted, pointing his burning orange broadsword at the skeletal man and his army of dark steel clad warriors._

_The six warriors charged, all different in what they were._

_The first was the man with the sword and shield, tall at least 10 feet in height._

_The second was a woman with vibrant orange hair and emerald green eyes clad in armor of her own. She stood tall, at least 9 feet or less, wielding a long, thin oriental sword._

_The third was another woman, lean and having a seductive sort of body, but her burning blue eyes showed a certain confidence and courage of a warrior. She wore simple clothes, looking like a pirate sort of character with armor pieces overlaying it. Long scarlet hair flowed behind her, tied in a pony tail as she suddenly set ablaze, turning into a fire elemental type of being._

_The fourth was a massive being, a gargantuan sized giant as large as the largest Laistrygonian Giant. He wore armor underneath large bones that decorated him as both armor and trophies. In his right hand he wielded a mighty morning star, the top a cylinder shape with many spikes protruding from the head. His skin was ash grey, barely visible under the bones and metal armor he wore along with his burning blood red eyes._

_The fifth and sixth were two small teenagers, dressed in simple clothes with armor like the scarlet haired woman, but they were exact duplicates, to twins. Both were small, short pitch black hair on their heads with pale skin and ghostly blue eyes, but they were as courageous as the rest, running in unarmed._

_"For Chaos and Order!" he shouted quickly before he slashed his sword, locking blades with the purple cloaked figure who had pulled out a sword of his own._

_"You'll never stop me, Prime!" the figure cackled, his voice having a certain amused and infuriated cackling to it._

_"No, you won't stop me, Fallen," the guy, Prime spat back._

_"That is not my name!" he roared_ and they entered a dual, but the moment the swords clashed, everything went bright, then dark.__

* * *

><p>"Huh! Ah!"<p>

"Shut up!"

I groaned as I rubbed my arm where Rose punched. She had punched me hard enough I had slid across the bed and onto the side where Elisa was laying. I felt her start cuddling me like a teddy bear and I groaned while I heard Luke chuckling in the dark.

Apparently, since all the shuttles were out, we were using a single person ship meaning one bed for all of us. Thankfully, we were okay in sleeping in the same bed, unfortunately Rose liked her beauty sleep and Elisa cuddled with anything close.

After countless hours of being squeezed, Elisa finally let go and I heard a yelp as Tess started getting cuddled. Several hours later we landed on the colony world of Destin and we stretched all the limbs we had on us.

"Immortals, you squeeze hard, Elisa," Tess groaned as she rubbed her arms and legs.

"Pft," she stuck her tongue out, but Rose smacked her over the head.

"Come on, we got a mission to do," the raven haired girl stated and started walking while we followed.

Our little group of Chaotics walked down a street, heading towards the town hall. The whole place was like any small town you'd find in the universe, at least the good ones. Nice little buildings, the occasional big one, people strolling around, doing whatever.

Eventually, we came to the town hall and the first thing we found was a man being crowded by kids.

"Hey now," he laughed, his voice low and... well one of the manliest voices I've ever heard.

Out of the crowd of kids, he picked up a little girl.

"Daddy!" she cried out in joy and hugged him.

"Ah," Tess cooed and Luke nudged her causing the blonde punch him while blushing furiously.

We approached the man, walking cautiously up to him. He was tall, strong man with his right hand being... well, not there. It was just a metal cap over what was probably a stump. He was using his left hand to carry the girl and seeing as it was just his left arm, he was probably strong... also the muscles gave it away.

He wore just regular clothes, a shirt and a vest along with trousers and boots. Armored plates covered parts of his body while two swords were strapped to his back.

"Uh, excuse me," I called and he noticed the five of us standing there.

"Oh, why hello," he greeted and set down his daughter before walking over to us. "How may I help you all?"

"Chaotic Commando," our dear stuck up 'leader' greeted and shot out her hand. "Nickname's Shepard."

"Hello there," he greeted again with an amused smile. "What brings the Chaotic Legion to this world?"

"We're uh, well we're looking for any really skilled warriors," I explained and he raised an eyebrow.

"Skilled warriors? Are you recruiting?"

"Actually, no, see Pervy here needs a mentor," Elisa stated and slapped my back.

I turned red and glared at her while Rose slapped her arm.

"My name is actually not Pervy and the name I use is Void."

"Void! By the ancients, it's a great honor," he gasped and bowed slightly before shaking my hand. "My name is Jalen and I believe you have met your great warrior."

"I have?"

"Yeah, daddy's the best!" the little girl remarked and he patted her head, laughing.

"Now, now, dear, let's not exaggerate," he said and looked back to me, "Void, sir. I am the guardian of this colonial town. My name is Jalen."

"Well Jalen, mind explaining?" Tess questioned, trying to act tough and he chuckled.

"Why of course," he stated and gestured for us to follow him. "If you wish to see my skills, then follow me. I have a training ground at my estate."

After some murmuring and huddling, we decided to oblige and he led us through some streets, moving past stalls and shops. People greeted Jalen whenever they saw him which probably meant he was really popular amongst the colonists.

Jalen didn't seem to act like an egotistical guy, not like Heracles, that's for sure. He was more... humble, joy filled like one of those heroes you'd see in a cartoon. Kinda reminded me of He-man in a way, but he wasn't a barbarian.

Jalen was a tall, strong looking guy with short brown hair, the occasional lock getting in his vision while his eyes were brown like dust. His skin was tanned and he stood tall with a muscular build along with noticeable scars and his missing right hand.

Eventually, we came to a large house sitting on the outskirts of the colony. It was like a homestead, but a bit... more, near alone save for the several other houses a bit off from it. We went around back and Jalen took a stance on one side of a large circle drawn into the ground with white chalk.

"Come on, I'll go easy," he joked and I smirked back.

"Okay, so will I," I stated, pulling out Riptide and uncapping it.

The Celestial Bronze blade gleamed and glowed as I took my spot opposite from him. Holding it up, I got ready while he moved his arms behind his back. There was a loud click and I realized one of the swords had combined with his stump of a right arm, giving him a sword arm while his left hand was holding the other sword.

"Nice," I remarked and he smiled.

"Thank you," he replied before charging, catching me off guard, but only a little.

I barely dodged a swing, but his other sword came at me quickly. I pulled up my new favorite thing, my new Adamantine shield that I called "diamánti ki̱demónas" which means "Diamond Guardian" in Greek, but I call it Diakid for short. The super shield completely bounced back the sword and I swung Riptide, almost slicing him across the chest. He was fast though, moving out of the way quickly before slashing both his blades at me.

I blocked with Diakid again and stabbed with Anaklusmos. He dodged once more and that kept repeating, one of us attacking and the other dodging. After a while I could feel myself getting drained, the guy was a real warrior material so I decided to end it.

I slashed at his legs, but he jumped, big mistake. He was in mid air when I through Diakid, the circular shield striking his chest and sending him back. I was about to cheer when he hit the ground, but I realized he had landed on his feet, doing a somersault in the air to regain his balance.

"Dude," I mumbled and grabbed Diakid quickly as I ran towards him. "You're good!"

"Thank you, Void!" he shouted back over the sound of metal striking metal. "I must admit you are good as well, however you are a Chaotic soldier and I am not!"

I grit my teeth and forced him back, our blades locked as we fought. I think the battle lasted for hours, actually I'm pretty sure it did since when I looked at my friends for a quick glance, I saw Tess curled up on Luke's lap who was leaning back onto Elisa's lap who had her head tilted while she snored. Rose herself was sitting and leaning against a tree rather than sitting on the log the rest were on.

We swung and the blades would strike each other, sparks flying occasionally. We struck and stabbed, but the other dodged the attacks.

"You... you tired... you tired yet?" I huffed and heaved as he breathed heavily as well.

"I'll admit, I am quite tired," he spoke up and stretched his arm while arching his back. "I'm ready to call it a tie if you are."

"Totally," I answered with a huge breath and fell backwards, landing on my back and sighing in relief as my body turned into mush. "Chaos, I'm tired."

Jalen started laughing as he walked over to me, kneeling down so we were on a somewhat even level.

"I can see that, Void. My home has extra rooms if you need anywhere to stay for the night."

"Thanks man," I said and patted his arm before falling back and losing my mind into the realm of Morpheus.

* * *

><p><em>"No, No!"<em>

_The screaming man was silenced as a sword went through him. He dropped, dead as the man who killed him slid the blade out of his chest. Jerking the sword as to get any excess blood off of it, the man turned and began to walk away. He moved towards a young child curled in a corner, crying as he held onto the lifeless body of his mother._

_The man bent down, putting a hand on the boy's shoulder in a reassuring manner, the boy did not take it as one._

_"No! Stay away!" he cried out, but the man grabbed his arms, pinning it to his sides._

_"I'm sorry," he stated and the boy stopped struggling. Shaking his head, the man looked down in sorrow, "I'm so sorry."_

_The boy started crying more, bawling out as he curled up into a fetal position. The man stood, staring at the ground still while clenching his hands._

_He had void black hair, cut and combed to be about perfectly combed, but loose strands and locks showed he had done much and was weary. Tan skin and a half jagged, half smooth scar going across his right cheek showed his participation in battle. Then his eyes, rings around void black pupils glowing crimson red revealed a weariness and certain skill in combat as it showed courage and confidence._

_"Come on," he said and offered his hand to the boy._

* * *

><p>"Jessica! Are you okay?"<p>

Percy snapped his eyes open and found himself on a couch, Elisa sitting next to his lying form and Tess sitting on her lap while Luke and Rose watched from behind the couch. I watched as Jalen held his daughter's shoulders while a woman, probably his wife watched with watery eyes. His daughter had bruises on her with torn clothing and red eyes, most likely from crying.

Immediately, my hero complex kicked in and my Chaotic Legion training stirred up the observant part of me. I put up every scenario my not-so-smart brain could think of. Definitely not abuse, Jalen was the one asking about it and he didn't look like he was lying, maybe a pervert, some pedophile.

"What happened?" I murmured as I got up, narrowing my eyes.

Everyone looked at me and Jalen stood.

"My daughter came back like this, someone did this to her," he growled, gritting his teeth and I nodded.

"Who?" I asked and looked at her, making her shiver and look down while moving away.

"Jessica, please," her mother pleaded and she looked out the window.

I followed her gaze to see a hill, a tall hill, but not a steep one. It was a gradual rise of clear grass, barely any trees dotting the area. On top of the hill was a house, no wait, a manor that stood tall, but ominous.

"Th-the man on the hill," she mumbled and us Chaotics raised an eyebrow.

"Man on the hill?" I questioned as Jalen started pacing, angrily combing his hair with his fingers.

He looked back at the window and pointed at the manor outside, way off in the distance.

"He's a hermit, some recluse who arrived here about the same time I did. No one's ever seen him and come back without wet pants, save for me, but... well, he has an itch about being bothered."

"Well, time to teach him a lesson," Luke stated and punched his fist into his hand like some kind of macho man.

Tess gave him a 'really?' look and he shot back a glare. The little girl, Jessica hugged her dad while her mom came down and hugged them. We Chaotics stood or sat there, awkwardly watching before stepping out of the house.

"Whoever this man-on-the-hill is, he's now a menace to this colony," Rose remarked and we all nodded in agreement, "How're we going to deal with him?"

We all started thinking, doing whatever quirk we did when we thought. After scratching my head for a while, I decided on the best option.

"I say we just directly approach," was my suggestion and they seemed to like it.

"Yeah, only sensible thing to do. We try anything else he might get to violent," Luke explained with his 'smarts'. Let's notice those mental quotations.

"Hate to say it, but Lukey and Pervy got the right idea," Elisa added and I decided not to glare at her since she was supporting me.

"Well where ever Percy goes, I go," Tess spoke and Rose nodded, agreeing with my idea.

"Okay, lead the way, Void," Rose smirked and I proudly stuck a tongue out at her before walking towards the hill.

* * *

><p><strong>Done<strong>

**So this concludes the first part of finding Percy's new mentor**

**So Jalen**

**Yeah**

**So remember to Review, Favorite, and Follow**

**Lord Revan Flame, signing off**


	10. The Disgraced Hero

**Hey guys**

**I'm back**

**The new chapter is here**

**So we get to see Percy kick some pedo butt**

**Now, I'd like to thank you for the spurring and all for this**

**Let's start shall we?**

**Here we go!**

* * *

><p>"So, ring the doorbell?" Luke asked me and I nodded.<p>

Running my hands through my raven black hair, I pulled them back down into my pocket where I grabbed Riptide in its pen form. Pulling it out, I also grabbed Diakid off my back with my other arm, getting ready for a fight. He pushed the little white button and the sound of a 'ding dong' rang out, albeit muffled, but still audible for us. We could hear shuffling and loud clattering before the door opened, a gun barrel sticking through it.

"The hell're you?" a voice questioned from the darkness of the manor's interior.

"We're Chaotics," I stated and I could hear something, like a sharp gasp or something.

Looking through, I could faintly see a man's outline. He was thin, covered in a robe with greasy hair and dark eyes with rings and bags.

"We heard about you ruffing up a kid," Luke stated and we all heard a scoff from the other side of the door.

"Ruffing up a kid? Ha!" he laughed and the door closed.

"H-hey!" I shouted and banged my fist on it.

Suddenly, the door jerked open and he stepped out. The sight might've been hilarious if he wasn't holding an old timey musket up at my chest.

"What!" he shouted with a scowl at me.

The guy was tall, really freaking tall like as tall as Chaos and Order, but he was skinny, kinda bony. His skin was pale and everything else showed he'd been awake for a long time and hadn't done a thing to clean up.

"What is it?" he questioned, a bit calmer this time.

"Sir, we heard you attacked a child," Rose said and he pointed the gun at her as she took a step forward.

"Back up, kid," he spat and I could see her grit her teeth at being called a kid.

"Okay, firstly, I am 21-years-old, secondly, the kid said you, the-man-on-the-hill did whatever to her and I hope for your sake that it was nothing pertaining to sexual assault."

"You must be joking," he scoffed and poked her stomach with the gun barrel. "No one bothers me up here, just me sittin' on a hill with my wine and my manor."

"Sir-"

"Stop calling me sir!" he shouted, his voice about cracking for some reason. "I'm no sir, I don't got any title like that!"

We all raised our eyebrows in confusion, but let it slide.

"Okay, whoever you are, please just come with us and let's do this legally and less painfully," I suggested and he rolled his eyes.

"I don't abide to any laws of a child or children," he stated and all of us growled in anger, apparently we were all under-aged to him. "And I'm no pansy, not like that Heracles on Earth, not like some immature idiot, and not like that fool Apex Prime."

That hit it home, I kept having dreams about Apex Prime and I was starting to like him, but now this guy was insulting him.

"Apex Prime's a hero."

"He _was_ an idiotic child! A boy who thought he could change the universe for the better!" the man screamed in my face with a scowl afterwards. "Look where his _heroism_ got him! Disgraced and banished!"

"What?" I asked, those last words confusing me. "What do you mean-"

He slammed the door in our face before I could finish.

"Now leave me be!" we heard from the other side and Rose growled, pulling up the sleeves of her denim jacket.

"Why I ought a-"

"Rose, stop," I spoke, reminiscing over those last words. "Let's do it silently."

We waited a while, using Elisa's shadow travel powers to check in on the manor every now and then to make sure he was less paranoid when we struck. When he was, Elisa snuck in and knocked him out, used the flat of her blade and the back of his head to do it. We dragged his body out and gave it to the town who put him in a jail cell. It was a pretty anti-climatic thing, but we got the job done.

"Thank you, Void," Jalen spoke and I smiled, bowing in front of him.

"No, thank you," I replied, getting up as I did, "you are my teacher, right?"

He smiled back, bowing as well to me.

"A teacher learns as much as his student teaches as well," he replied back and we chuckled after that. "It will be my honor to teach you, Void as I hope that we may work together in the future."

I nodded and after a while we returned to his house to sleep for the night.

* * *

><p><em>"How will you protect lives if you take all of them!" a woman dressed in a flowing dress colored as black as the void of space.<em>

_Stars and solar systems moved across the dark fabric, entire nebulae and clouds of particles freely going about along her dress._

_"There would be no universe if I did not do what I did!" a man shouted, hair raven black and eyes burning red._

_Apex Prime._

_"You speak with certainty of one solution to a problem with many," the woman stated, her voice teetering on the edge of a scream of enraged anger._

_"But you speak like a being who knows only right from wrong and nothing in between," Apex retorted, he too on the edge of screaming at her. "You would stand and give speeches of worrying little of a war that was close to becoming universal."_

_"You are a vain, stubborn, ignorant child!" the woman shouted, her voice carrying power and anger that merely bounced off of the Prime._

_"And you are an old woman and a fool! All men will do is goggle at you as you attempt to quell discord!" he boomed, his voice filled with a certain hate and opposition to her._

_Her face dropped, the solemness that was replaced with anger was now replaced again with sadness. She looked down at the floor below her, colored grey and shining like metal. They stood in a room, a massive chamber filled with thrones._

"The Primordial throne room," I thought and suddenly it hit me, "I can actually think in this one."

_Apex seemed to realize what he had done and took a cautious step forward._

_"Chaos, I meant nothing by-"_

_"Silence!"_

_That's Chaos?" I mentally gasped as watched her stare with indifferent hate and somber emotions at the Prime._

_"You are correct," the creation god silently growled and suddenly she glowed a a bright golden color._

_With a bright flash of white, she was now the Chaos I knew, an elderly looking grandfather like man with a long, star white beard. His eyes were filled with rage and regret as he began to walk forward._

_Apex didn't move as the primordial continued to move towards him, he just stood there. His eyes revealed his acceptance of his coming punishment as Chaos came up to stand over him, now fifty feet tall, dwarfing the ten foot tall Prime._

_The enraged expression on Chaos' face quelled to a silent anger as he shrunk to his regular ten foot tall height, now on equal ground with the warrior._

_"I, Chaos, primordial creation god of Chaos stand before you, Apex Prime, leader of your people and their executioner."_

_Apex's helmet had been off the entire argument and from that I could see his crimson eyes no longer burn with anger, but now they were cold and full of regret._

_"You are unworthy of this armor," Chaos spoke, a calm rage to his voice that chilled me to the bones._

_His hand came up and gripped the Prime's chest plate before ripping it off. Apex's bare chest became visible, markings carved into his very flesh now shown in the light._

_"You are unworthy of these gifts," he stated, his voice steadily rising to a boom._

_He ripped off the back portion of Apex's chest piece before tearing off his shoulder guards._

_"You are unworthy!"_

_Apex stumbled back again, this time from the sheer force of power from Chaos' voice combined with the regret he felt. Looking up with eyes full of terror, Chaos returned the look with one of betrayal._

_"You are unworthy of the loved ones whom you have slaughtered," the primordial claimed and twirled, his robe, once a gown fluttered before settling around him once more._

_Turning slowly once he was a good distance away, he glared at the Prime._

_"I take from you, your title!" he boomed and the sword in the sheathe on Apex's back flew out, going right into Chaos' hand._

_He threw it away and pointed his other hand at him._

_"I take from you, your honor!"_

_The remaining armor on his limbs disassembled, falling off into small, individual pieces._

_"And I now take from you, your leadership!"_

_The markings carved into his skin glowed harshly for a moment and Apex raised his hands to stare at the glowing markings running from them and down his arms. __He looked with a pleading gaze, silently asking Chaos for mercy, but he also had an acceptance in them like he knew what was coming._

_"In the name of my father, The-One-Above-All-Others, I, Chaos banish you!"_

_With a thrust of his palm, Apex Prime was flung back by an invisible force before flashing gold and disappearing to parts unknown._

_The dream suddenly changed and I was outside the colony, standing in a dense forest covered in darkness. All around a clearing were monsters, really old monsters from the looks of it. Larger than most, covered in armor, and holding weapons, there were Dracanae, Giants, Hellhounds, etcetera and they all looked hungry._

_"The Chaoticsss came to the colony!" one dragon woman hissed and the rest of the monsters nodded, grunting or grumbling some gossip. "There mussst be sssomething important there!"_

_"Indeed sssissster!" another Dracanae spoke and turned to the small army of monsters. "If the Chaotics so choose to come here, we will feast on their flesh and suck on their bones!"_

_There were cheers and suddenly I was standing in a large chamber, stars floating around me along with galaxies like I was in the middle of outer space while being the size of outer space._

_"This is it then?" a feminine voice spoke and I turned to see a red haired girl, one of the people who fought with Apex Prime. "This is how it ends?"_

_"I am afraid so," a solemn voice answered and I turned again to see Apex Prime in a throne, slouched and hands on his face as he leaned forward in despair. "I fear we have caused our own destruction. Extinction is the only method to stop the war from spreading."_

_Everyone in the room, all those people who fought with Apex Prime looked down in morbid fashion before I was pulled out, back to reality._

* * *

><p>"Monsters!" I shouted and Luke slapped me.<p>

"Get it together man!" he shouted in my face and I coughed out his stale breath.

"Dude, did you brush your teeth?" I asked and he scoffed at me before walking to his bed.

"You were having a bad dream or something," he explained as he got on his mattress, "I've been slapping you for the past five minutes."

I cocked my head and felt my face, hissing when I felt the red skin sting from the cold touch.

"Why'd you slap me and not shake me?" I snapped and he shrugged while throwing the covers on himself.

"More fun," he chuckled and was about to fall on the pillow when I remembered my dream.

"Dude!" I shouted and he jumped.

"What!" he shouted back at the same volume.

"Monster attack!" I yelled and his eyes instantly widened.

"What?"

"I had a demigod dream, monsters right outside of the colony getting ready to attack!"

"What's all the yelling!"

I squealed like a frightened little girl as Elisa giggled next to where my ear was, now with me on the floor. She was on all fours on my mattress having shadow traveled into the room. The door clicked open and Rose stepped in, Tess peeking out from behind her.

"What's going on?" the daughter of Aether questioned and Luke pointed at me.

"Percy dreamed about monsters about to attack!"

"What!" she screamed at me and was punctuated by a loud explosion from outside. "That attack?"

"Yep," I answered, popping the 'p'.

We dressed up, getting out of our sleeping clothes to get in our combat clothes. Basically it was like normal looking clothes, a shirt with jeans and a hoodie, but they were made out of this really hard thread called "Steel String". Along with that there were armored pads on the shoulders, chest, arms, legs, and feet. Pulling out Riptide, I uncapped it and rushed out of Jalen's house with my team, finding ourselves right in the middle of a slaughter.

People were screaming and running from a horde of monsters that were bashing through houses or bounding down streets. I jumped forward and slashed up, cutting right through a Hellhound's lower jaw before I stabbed it in the head. Swinging my arm and pointing my palm at a giant, I controlled a stream of water from a fountain and sent it like a spear that went straight through its heart.

Both monsters turned into golden dust just like the rest I killed. A Dracanae lunged at me with a spear, but Rose appeared from above, slicing down her twin swords and killing it. She threw one blade that impaled a Hellhound against a wall before it pounced on a family, and then she flew forward, twirling in the air like a torpedo before slashing the side of a giant.

The Laistrygonian Giant cried out in pain and fell onto a building where its head was blown up by what I'm pretty sure was a gas explosion or something from he house. The Chaotic Commando nodded at me before grabbing her sword and flying off. After watching her disappear past of pillar of smoke, I started making my way to some screaming where I found a group of Dracanae being fought off from a family by Tess.

She was punching the air frantically since her weapon were these two small crossbows on her arms that fired bolts made of magic power so they didn't start falling in the air or obey laws of gravity or air. Each thrust of her arm shot a bolt of magic that killed a dragon woman and she was doing a lot of air punches. I charged in and stabbed a Dracanae behind her before controlling some water to come in my hand and become a whip, cracking it and making a Dracanae explode into gold dust.

"Thanks, Perce," she spoke and gave a friendly salute before leading the civilians away.

I was about to let out a sigh of relief when a drakon smashed through a building, Luke riding it.

"Whoa!" he shouted from on top its neck, using a chain to try and wrangle it like some kind of horse. "Percy! I could use a hand!"

I face palmed and started charging towards the drakon, pulling down my hood as I did. See, our hoodies, they're enchanted with all sorts of stuff. The hoods, they can hide our face in mystical shadows and also stop us from being frozen by the drakon's paralyzing stare. It tried that stare at me, but I used a wolf glare back and it recoiled in shock, almost throwing off Luke.

Quickly, I through my whip of water and turned it into a rope that pulled the monster down by its neck before making a second rope with the same one and holding down its back end. It was trapped like that and Luke used the opportunity to bury Backbiter in both its eyes, killing it. After climbing half off and half out of the mountain of golden dust, he coughed some up and gave me a high five.

"Thanks," he said and looked over at the pillar of smoke coming from town square. "I think the others might need our help."

"Think so too," I replied and we started running.

By the time we got there, the square had been turned into three areas. Monster's side, Mortal's side, and No Man's Land. Rose was effortlessly blocking arrows with waves of her swords, slicing them out of the air while Tess was returning fire with the sharpshooters of the colony's defenders. Jalen was out on No Man's Land, swinging his swords at any monster that came at him or blocking arrows before they hit him.

We decided to join in and in a couple minutes we were next to Jalen, blocking arrows and making our way towards the monster forces. I had Diakid out, being the big wall that blocks most of the arrows while Luke and Jalen got any extras. After a while I bashed my shield forward, striking a hellhound on the head and it stumbled back in shock. I stabbed Riptide forward and killed it while Jalen leaped over me and beheaded two dracanae.

Luke threw Backbiter and it impaled in a giant's eye. Roaring in pain, it tried to smash him, but the son of Hermes used his godly dad's powers to run circles around it, causing the giant to crush its own fellow monsters. Finally, I shot a rope of water out and tripped it before jumping on its massive body and stabbing it through the heart.

"How many are left?" I asked, breathing heavily from the fighting.

"No idea, but I'm guessing a lot," Luke answered, breathing back his answer with his own wheezing. "Oh boy."

I looked to where he was looking at and gasped too as a massive giant, probably six or seven stories tall marched forward, wearing large plates of Celestial Bronze armor. The giant was old, I could tell by its eyes behind a helmet, colored orange yellow like a haunting amber. In his hands he held a hand held ballista, a freaking ballista! How do you even hold a ballista?

"Chaotics!" he boomed and the fighting went down for a while, everyone quieting to listen to the ginormous monster. "Step forward and face me!"

I glanced at Luke and he nodded, then I looked back at Rose and Tess who were walking out. Pretty soon we were in No Man's Land, four of us standing the- wait a second, four? I moved my eyes around and saw no sign of number five, no black hair, no pale skin, no sexy- er, lean female body.

"This is all that stands before me? I, the mighty Obliterax?" he roared and we all looked at each other.

"Well, yeah, pretty much," I said, all laid back and all which looked like it really made him made.

"Such arrogance for a_ noble_ Chaotic soldier. Tell me, do you believe you will escape your demise?" he asked with a smug grin and I narrowed my eyes.

Calling me arrogant and joking about being noble were to different things, but in that sentence they meant one thing. I was going to destroy this guy.

"Well, technically I think I'm suppose to train with Jalen over there so I can fight some super evil god guy," I remarked and he glared at me before aiming his ballista.

"Prepare to die, mortal," he growled and fired.

We jumped out of the way, but it turned out to be an explosive arrow/bolt/thing. I was flung back by the ball of fire and hot smoke that appeared, getting up with a messed up head.

"Ah man," I groaned and looked around for Riptide.

My faithful sword was stuck in a building, impaled in the wall and I was pretty sure I wasn't strong enough to get it out. So I went with the next best thing.

"Jalen!" I called and he looked to me from the sidelines. "Can I borrow a sword?"

He gripped the handle of his second blade and threw it at me. I caught it and groaned at how heavy it was.

"Good thing I only need it for one thing," I muttered as I started running. "Yo ugly!" The giant looked down at me before he could try and shoot Rose out of the sky. "Have some of this!"

I swung Jalen's huge sword and embedded it deep in the giant's leg, right through a chink in his right leg's armor. He roared in pain and raised the foot up, trying to pull the sword out of his leg. I took the opportunity to call on our fifth member.

"Elisa!"

The shadows morphed for a second on top of a building before our daughter of Nyx friend jumped out, landing on Obliterax's shoulder. Pulling out her sword made of solidified shadows, she jammed it in his ear. He roared in agony again and tried to grab her, but she jumped off, literally disappearing into a shadow like it was a pool before flying out of another right next to me.

"Surprise attacks! Yeah, those are my favorites!" she cheered and I smiled before turning back to look at the giant.

He had gotten the sword out of his leg and was pulling Elisa's sword out of his ear when a couple of arrows made of glowing blue magic energy hit his arm. Most bounced off the Celestial Bronze armor, but some of the bolts hit through chinks in the armor. Tess smirked form nearby, cocking her arms back as the crossbows on her wrists pulled back their strings.

"Void!"

I turned to the voice in surprise and saw Jalen jumping in the way of a Hellhound's pounce. He swung and killed it, but one of its claws sliced through his chest, drawing a lot of blood.

"Jalen!" I cried out and started to try and stop the bleeding, the same with Luke.

"Daddy!"

We looked to see Jalen's daughter, er... Jessica! She was running towards us, but she didn't notice the giant aiming his hand held ballista.

"Get out of here!" I shouted and she looked up to late as the Celestial Bronze bolt headed for her.

That's when the unexpected happened, a man in a bathrobe appeared. It was that guy on the hill, he grabbed her and pulled her back as the bolt exploded. They were sent flying across the stone pavement, but I could tell they were alright. The guy had handcuffs still on, but he was gritting his teeth, his skin was... barely scratched?

Getting up, he wiped dust off of himself and helped the girl out, but pushed her out of the way as another bolt shot at them.

"No!" I shouted and it exploded, sending his corpse into a brick wall, crumbling it on top of him and then the rest of that building came down.

"Heroism of the foolish," Obliterax laughed and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Luke, Elisa," I called and they looked at me, "take down his legs. Tess, distract him."

The blonde teenage girl nodded and ran to a good firing position while Luke got ready to run and Elisa found a shadow to jump in.

"Rose!" I shouted and she landed next to me. "You and me, we're taking him down."

She nodded and hooked her arms under mine before flying me up. It happened quickly, Luke shot forward, slashing Backbiter through the same cut where Jalen's sword went. The monster cried out in pain before Elisa appeared, throwing spears made of shadows that impaled his upper leg. Tess's volley of magic bolts struck his back and he tried to reach back there in a vain attempt to stop the pain.

This was our chance to hit hard. Rose dropped me and flew down, diving like a bomb and then cutting him across the side of the neck. I hit on his opposite shoulder where I impaled Riptide into the other side of his neck. I wasn't fast enough though because his hand grabbed me, almost crushing me as he pulled me in front of his face.

"Harm me again and I rip off his head with my teeth!" he roared and my friend stopped, moving back as he glared at me. "You are brave, strong, but foolish child!" I moved my head back as some spit landed on my face, it was just... gross. "What is it you came here for! What secret does this mortal town hold?"

I stayed silent, teasing him and he turned red under his helmet.

"Very well, Chaotic. Die a silent death," he spoke and opened his mouth.

My eyes widened at the sight of half white, half yellow teeth and the stench of blood coming from his mouth, but then the unexpected happened. A blue light flashed in the corner of my eye and out of a cloud of smoke from a collapsed building, bright sparks of luminous blue light bathed us. Obliterax stopped his execution of me to look where I was staring and we both had on surprised faces.

A garbled, crackling noise resounded through the whole square before a booming, powering up sound crashed through the air and suddenly the light showed a tall, really tall figure in the smoke. The cloud of grey and white parted instantly as the man-on-the-hill opened his mouth, firing a huge beam of energy.

I got dropped a couple feet and landed on my back, but I kept staring as the tall man in a bathrobe continued to take steps forward. He roared this flashing beam of pure, luminous blue mystic energy that sometimes dripped off splotches of magic that were like molten metal that dissipated on the ground. He stopped shooting the magic breath for a second or two, but shot another one and Obliterax was forced back again.

His armor was melted, smoldering as the magic breath singed right through it, killing the giant quickly. Finally stopping after the second attack, the man-on-the-hill breathed in before puffing out a small cloud of bluish white smoke from his mouth, scowling as he glared at the dying giant.

"You wanted to know what they came for?" he questioned and pulled his arms apart, breaking the handcuffs on him. "You wanted to know what remained in this town?" He undid his bathrobe and revealed a bare chest, covered in markings carved into the flesh. "I live here, me. The fallen warrior!"

Suddenly, he jumped on top of the giant, arm held back as magical power formed around it, making it glow burning blue.

"Die monster!" he roared and shot his arm through Obliterax's heart, killing him.

A giant pile of golden dust poofed into existence from the giant's corpse and the man-on-the-hill stood up, glaring at the gold dust before turning to me, eyes holding anger and hate. Stepping off of it and we walked towards the monster horde, all of which stepped back in anger.

"Will you continue the slaughter, will you attack me?" he questioned and they remained silent with nervous expressions. "Answer me!"

His voice was a roar, baritone and full of rage. The monsters flinched, all of them and a dracanae stepped forward to answer.

"N-no great warrior," she spoke and ran back to her sisters.

Glaring at the horde, he gave a final command, "Leave this place and never return."

Instantly, giants stampeded out of the colony, dracanae followed, and hellhounds jumped into shadows to escape all the while anything else just disappeared into parts unknown. After making sure each one was gone, the man turned to me and began to walk. Each footstep echoed in the silent square and every glance sent his way was full of shock and awe. Soon he was standing over me, dwarfing me in a way Chaos or Order never could.

"You," he spoke, his voice now having silent anger.

I looked around at Luke and Elisa and Tess who all backed away from me. I pointed at me and he nodded, a whole comical scene going on.

"You accused me of striking a child?" he questioned and I slowly nodded in response.

Before I could yelp he had the hem of my hoodie curled in his fist, lifting me up into the air.

"You hear false remarks, boy," he growled and I nodded hastily, trying to get him to calm down.

"Let him go!" I heard and looked to see Rose and Luke help Jalen up, a piece of Ambrosia in one hand, a bit bitten off. "My daughter accused you of her attack!"

"Your daughter lies, Jalen," he spoke and my mentor's eyes widened.

"How did you-"

"I know who you are child," he spoke and dropped me, putting his arms by his side. "Jalen, son of Morpheus. Parents murdered by pirates."

"What?" Jalen breathed, raggedly with shock and immediately I remembered that dream of Apex and the boy.

"Who are you?" Tess asked and he looked at me.

"I believe you should know," he spoke, not necessarily to me, but I did know who he was.

"Apex Prime," I breathed and he shook his head.

"No, not him, not Apex Prime any longer," he spoke and walked over to Jalen, kneeling down from his ten foot height to be on about the same level. "I met you long ago Jalen, you were a happy boy living with your family on another world. Pirates came and leveled the town you lived in, but I arrived and slaughtered them."

The colony's guardian's eyes widened in shock and understanding, his head lowered as he began to remember.

"You were the only survivor and so I brought you here."

"Then you were exiled," I spoke and the ex-Apex Prime turned to me, "I dreamed about Chaos banishing you."

He bowed his head in shame and rose back up before looking around, his eyes locking on Jalen's daughter.

"You, girl. Step forward," he ordered and Jessica slowly moved her legs. "Don't be frightened."

His hands slowly clamped on the sides of her head and he touched their foreheads. For a moment everything was silent as Jessica stared into space and Apex kept his eyes closed. Suddenly, he snapped his eyes open and pulled away from her, hands reaching to his bare back. After a while he realized there was nothing there so he just stared into the crowd of colonists, locking his eyes with a single man.

That man instantly attempted to flee, but Elisa was way ahead of us. She shadow traveled right in front of him and he ended up front end into a pale fist. Falling backwards, he landed in what was once No Man's Land where Apex placed a foot on his chest.

"You are under arrest for obvious crimes," the ex-Apex Prime spoke.

* * *

><p>"So, uh... you read her mind?" I asked as we sat in Jalen's house.<p>

Thankfully, the whole place hadn't been destroyed in the big battle. Since then the town mourned for those killed and people started rebuilding. The mayor/leader guy personally apologized to our energy breathing friend and we detained the rapist who got Jessica. Now we were asking him all the questions in our heads.

"It is a weak telepathic link we Primes are known for, our frontal lobes are capable of transmitting signals which connect with another person's brain and in doing so we are able to establish a link, however, it is only accomplished in close proximity, meaning touching foreheads," he answered, giving a really detailed answer.

We all nodded in understanding and after a while Rose asked the big question.

"What happened to you?" she asked and he looked up from his original gaze.

He had been slouched, hands intertwined with arms on his legs and sitting on a chair. Now he was standing up, taking on a full height of 10 feet like a primordial.

"What happened to me?" he asked and took a step forward.

Rose shrunk back into the couch next to me, but he didn't take any more steps forward.

"Your great leader, Chaos happened."

We all eyed him, but me since I already knew.

"So long ago I was the great Apex Prime Supreme, he who lead our people after my predecessor, Apex Prime Celestial fought the Voidborn," he began to explain and we all remembered history lessons on that.

The Primes were lead by Apex Prime and Apex Prime wasn't just one person. The name Apex Prime was a title passed down like an heirloom, only the strongest, wisest, most courageous, and willful Prime could own until they died. No one knows who the first Apex Prime was, but the most recent was Apex Prime Celestial, a man who lead the Primes in the Great Void War and fought back the Voidborn before he died and Apex Prime Supreme took over.

"After my predecessor died, my people were in disarray until I took up arms," he spoke and we all listened in. "It was through the combined efforts of I and my allies that brought us before The Fall, the creator of the Voidborn and recruiter of the Fallen."

We all remembered that, I know we did. The lesson on the Fall, that super evil bad guy Chaos and Order accidentally created by making peace with each other.

"This is the history you don't know about," he stated and we all snapped back to reality.

"History we don't know?" Tess asked and he nodded, sitting back down, fixing the shirt that Jalen had given him to cover his marked chest.

"Thousands of years ago I was only about two hundred thousands years old, roughly 20-years-old in your mortal years," he stated and our eyes widened. I mean, we knew they lived a long time, but that long? "When I was two hundred thousand years old, I lost my parents to a Voidborn attack. After that, I was orphaned with my siblings until fate deemed me worthy of becoming Apex Prime Supreme. After that, I collected a set group of individuals and together we defeated The Fall."

"Wow," I breathed and he looked at me, eyes glowing red.

"After that..." he trailed off in thought and put his hands over his mouth like he was going to pray before putting them on his knees, pushing his back up straight. "After the Great Void War, the Great Cataclysm occurred."

"Great Cataclysm?"

That was Luke and he had a really quizzical face on just like the rest of us. Again, Apex looked up, but this time his face held pain and a lot of weariness.

"The Great Cataclysm could be related to a civil war," he spoke and instantly my mind thought of the American Civil War, then the Demigod Civil War. "The leader of us was I, Apex Prime Supreme, but the leader of the people by government was King Ravyx Cruk. He became greedy, cruel, a tyrant that unintentionally spawned a rebellion that was equally cruel lead by his own brother, Zekkrolk Cruk."

We all listened intently, completely into this war story/life story he was telling us.

"I remained neutral through the first years of the Great Cataclysm, but as time passed news of King Ravyx's leadership, the Prime Imperium becoming aggressive and cruel, soldiers occupying towns, stealing food, raping civilians," he rumbled and our mouths slightly dropped at the images that popped up in our heads. "Then news of the Unshackled, Zekkrolk's rebellion reached my ears, news of the same events and actions. I couldn't allow to merely act on rumors so I sent my best two spies to investigate, they returned with confirmation."

We all looked at each other, pretty much knowing where he was going with this.

"Needless to say, I was angry, infuriated, enraged by what was happening to my home. I waged my own war on both the Imperium and Unshackled, fighting off both factions and saving whole towns and villages. Any soldier who reflected the actions of those pigs was imprisoned and exiled."

He was clenching his hands as they were intertwined, trying to crush one as his anger spiked.

"The war was long, taking hundreds of years and on every world we colonized or occupied. Chaos and Order covered it all up for the obvious reasons," he said before we could ask why no one knew about it. "What would the universe think if their heroes became villains? Well, eventually the war was completely on Alpha Prime, the first world, our home world and there was where I won victory and accepted defeat."

Standing up, he swiped the IM Communicator I left on the table and activated it, calling for a memory. The image of a burning world, splotches of green and blue barely around on the grey and red planet.

"Our home was war razed, our entire civilization teetering on extinction by our war."

"Then you made the decision," I finished and he looked up. "I... I had a dream about that too, something about extinction and a decision."

He slowly nodded and I took a glance at everyone else who were giving me quizzical looks.

"We decided the only course of action would be to stop the war from spreading to non-Prime held worlds. I used an ancient artifact to wish my people to extinction."

We all gasped in shock and he switched the IM, showing a crackling, spherical shaped object, some kind of orb of energy glowing luminous blue made of crackling energy. The image switched to a carving on a wall of some ruins, the image of a tall man holding his arms up, hands a couple centimeters, er- inches I think in real life away from a hovering orb that shined, or was depicted to be doing that with lines that were like the light, and you get it...

"The Creation Spark," he breathed and set the IM Communicator down, "the embodiment of The-One-Above-All-Other's power, personified in a single spark that has the power to create anything. An infinite source of energy that I used to end the war and my people."

His voice turned cold and ancient as he looked away from us, just staring at the ground to his side.

"Chaos pulled me out before I could die though, flashing me into his throne room. By then, Order had disappeared into parts unknown and the Chaotic Legion had been formed while the Knights of Chaos were all but erased from the face of the universe. Void, you know the rest."

With that, he got up and left, walking out the front door to sit outside while I had to explain everything else.

"So Percy," Rose spoke, getting up to stand in front of me, arms crossed and foot tapping on the ground. "Tell us about your dreams, in full detail."

* * *

><p>It was a while later that Apex came back in, a frown on his face as usual. He seemed to be a really weathered out guy, really tired of everything. Sitting back down, we started asking him more questions.<p>

"So, Apex-"

"Don't call me that," he spoke and we tilted our heads in confusion.

"Why? That's your name," I asked and he shook his head in disagreement.

"No, Void. I am unworthy of that title," he answered and looked up at the ceiling, "I am unworthy."

"Unworthy," I breathed, remembering when Chaos banished him. "Well, what should we call you then?"

He looked back down at me and put a hand to his chin in thought.

"Call me Prime."

"Well Prime, can you train me?" I asked and he gave me a quizzical look.

"Excuse me?"

"Well, my dead friend came to me with a message from Ananke who said I needed to find a really powerful warrior here who'd train me. I'd guess that's you," I hypothesized and he shrugged, rolling his eyes to stare out the window nearby.

"I am no longer a fighter, simply a hermit," he replied, but stood up, "and I hold no care for Chaos nor Order, neither the Chaotic Legion, but if I am needed of service I shall answer the call."

Raising his hand, he extended it for a shake. I smiled and got up, still smaller than him, but I shook his hand without much effort.

"Perhaps this is my atonement," he inquired and let go of my hand before running a hand through his hair. "When do we leave?"

"Well, I guess whenever," is how I answered and he nodded.

After that we just asked him some more questions, a little on his life, some on the war, and I could tell both kinds of questions opened up old wounds.

* * *

><p>The next day we brought the disgraced and dishonored guy back to the single person ship. Thankfully, we still all fit in there, well we didn't bunch up the room, however, Prime was so tall he had to duck under the ceiling. The ride back to The Void was as uncomfortable as ever, going through a wormhole to enter the home of Chaos and Order.<p>

"Back again," I heard Prime sigh next to me and I saw Rose give him a worried glance.

Tess and Luke sat on either side of him against a wall while Rose manned the pilot's seat. Elisa was fiddling with some shadow made objects while I sat against another wall, capping and uncapping Riptide out of boredom.

"This is Chaotic Commando Rose Marriet returning to The Void," Rose spoke over an IM, but no one was there. "Hello? Anyo-"

She was cut off by a scream and every one of us jumped. We all scooted towards the IM to watch a Chaotic soldier get cut down by a another demigod, but he wore the armor of... Kronos? More of those Kronos following demigods appeared, each wearing the same armor they wore during the Second Titan War.

"Luke, those are..." I trailed off and he nodded, knowing all to well what that armor was.

"Those are what?" Tess asked and Luke grit his teeth.

"The armor worn by traitorous demigods," he answered and grabbed the hilt of Backbiter on his back, "armor commission by Kronos for his army."

"That means-" Tess was cut off by me getting up, uncapping Riptide permanently.

"Kronos is here," I stated as we started to land.

* * *

><p><strong>Done<strong>

**Well, I hope you liked this cliffhanger**

**I kinda made the chapter pretty long for you guys**

**So, yeah**

**Apex Prime is alive and he's Percy's mentor**

**Jalen is happily living with his family**

**The criminal is caught**

**Obliterax made a special appearance from my old "Percy Jackson and the Chaotics story"**

**The war has started in the Void now**

**So pretty soon they'll be heading to Earth and then meet the Olympians and the jacka**es who betrayed Percy**

**Then lots and lots of fun to come**

**So get ready for action and drama**

**Review, Favorite, and Follow**

**Lord Revan Flame, signing off**


End file.
